Przedwieczna
by TheShadowSwan
Summary: Na Ziemię przybywa istota sprzed wieków. Dlaczego? Co chce przekazać? Przed czym ostrzec? Historia dzieje się po zakończeniu gry Mass Effect 3. Żniwiarze zniszczeni, Thane uratowany, Javik żyje. Główny pairing to Thane/femShep. Inne będą się pojawiać w miarę weny autora i nalegania Bety. Z powodu straty weny zawieszone.
1. Chapter 1

No i się zaczęło. Ziemię nawiedza istota sprzed wieków, która ma ostrzec przed... Zresztą to doczytacie sami. ;)

Ostrzeżenia - rozlew krwi w późniejszych rozdziałach, sceny seks między gatunkowego i możliwość pojawienia się 'brudnych słówek'. Rozdziały pisane będą z dwóch perspektyw. Nieparzyste z perspektywy Jane Shepard, parzyste z perspektywy naszego gościa. Pojawiać się one będą co tydzień, lub częściej (mam taką nadzieję). Dziękuję mojej becie - Nekoś i zapraszam do czytania oraz komentowania ;)

kursywa - myśli bohaterki rozdziału.

* * *

_Mam dość! Uratowałam świat – zabiłam Sarena, zniszczyłam Suwerena, zniszczyłam Zbieraczy, a później wszystkich Żniwiarzy. Czego do diabła jeszcze ode mnie chcą? Nienawidzę być Widmem. Wszyscy czegoś oczekują, ciągle muszę ryzykować życiem dla innych. Jestem na celowniku połowy galaktyki. A co najgorsze... Teraz, gdy udało się uleczyć Thane'a, nie mogę spędzać z nim tyle czasu, ile bym chciała. Bo galaktyka, bo obowiązki, bo lecimy dalej! Dlaczego bohaterka galaktyki nie może zaznać odrobiny szczęścia?  
A z drugiej strony... Jestem Widmem – mogę bezkarnie niszczyć kolejne bazy batariańskich terrorystów (oni nigdy się nie zmienią), mogę zabijać członków Zaćmienia, Krwawej Hordy, Błękitnych Słońc... Mogę lać po pysku namolne dziennikarki. Mam najlepszy sprzęt i załogę. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że moja drużyna nie zawsze działała zgodnie z prawem, w sumie prawie nigdy. Mogę pomóc trochę mniej oficjalnymi kanałami... Dzięki temu udało się uleczyć Thane'a. No i oczywiście mogłam bezkarnie zabić radnego Udinę – kocham być Widmem._

Tak, więc czego znów ode mnie chcą? Dlaczego ściągnęli mnie z pustyni każąc przy okazji zebrać swoją grupę? Przekonajmy się.

Jane Shepard – bohaterka galaktyki, pierwsze ludzkie Widmo, pogromczyni Żniwiarzy, kobieta-która-zjednoczyła-galaktykę, czy jak tam ją jeszcze nazywali weszła do pomieszczenia Rady Cytadeli. Po zniszczeniu Sarena Rada nie zmieniła swego składu, jednak nie podejmowała już decyzji samodzielnie. Obecnie oprócz Rady władzę sprawował Parlament Galaktyczny, w skład którego wchodziły wszystkie rasy, które stanęły do walki z Żniwiarzami, oprócz Gethów. Niestety jej wybór zniszczył oprócz „Kosiarek" także ich.

Rozejrzała się lekko i zauważyła, że nie ma przedstawiciela Parlamentu, więc Radzie chodziło tylko o misję dla Widma. Obecnie Rada samodzielnie mogła zrobić tylko tyle – dysponować swymi Widmami. Prawie im współczuła – musieli odbudować swój wizerunek. Radni samodzielnie jej pomagali, ale jako całość nie zaangażowali się w wojnę. Dlatego teraz wysyłali Widma wszędzie gdzie tylko pojawiało się coś na tyle niezwykłego, by zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę.

_No dobrze, ale dlaczego ja? Jestem ogólnie uznawana za najlepszą, nie wysłali by mnie do badania wzrostu populacji Miażdżypaszcz, czy innego tego typu zadania, prawda? Prawda?_

Tak więc stała przed Radą i czekała na to arcyważne zadanie, przez które musieli przerwać wakacje. Następnym razem niech sami ściągają jej drużynę z całej galaktyki! Aż chciałaby zobaczyć jak próbują przekazać jej towarzyszom, że mają skrócony urlop. Oderwać Tali od Reegara...

- Shepad, wiemy, że macie wolne, ale tylko Ty możesz się tym zająć. Na całej Ziemi podniosła się temperatura. Najbardziej ucierpiał jeden z Parków Ochronnych, tam temperatura powietrza wzrosła o 4 stopnie – przerwała ciszę asari ubrana w długą szatę radnej.

- Naukowcy zmierzyli tam promieniowanie cieplne. Coś w Parku Białowieskim je emituje – bez potknięcia kontynuował ziemski radny w stroju identycznym co ten (nie)świętej pamięci, radnego Udiny. – Emiter się porusza po całej Puszczy, a gdy zbyt zbliży się do któregoś z nadajników ten zostaje zniszczony. Czasem wybucha, czasem po prostu przestaje działać...

- Dlatego-Ty-i-Twój-zespół-polecicie-na-Ziemię-i-sprawdzicie-ten-emiter. Pobierzecie-próbki-lub-zniszczycie-w-razie-konieczności – płynnie i diabelnie szybko dokończyła zadanie salariańska Dalatrasa. Teraz zrozumiała, dlaczego ją ściągnęli. Nawet jeśli to tylko jakieś urządzenie, czy wygłupy biotycznych dzieciaków, to wysłanie tam Widma pokaże, że Rada dalej coś robi. A wysłanie tam jej udowodni, że chcą rozwiązywać problemy galaktyki, bez pośrednictwa parlamentu i że są w stanie to robić.

- To wszystko, pani Kapitan – zakończył spotkanie turianin. Shepard skinęła tylko uprzejmie głowę i wyszła z gabinetu zastanawiając się co do diabła mogło narobić takich szkód. W końcu te nadajniki to jedyna ocalała technologia Żniwiarzy.

_ Cerberus? Nie, te nędzne resztki pod wodzą Lawson na szczęście zajmują się teraz nauką. Pytanie tylko jak długo. A może Zaćmienie? No dobra, nie przesadzajmy, co niby Zaćmienie robiłoby na Ziemi? Może jakiś nowy gang? Ale jakim cudem zniszczyłby nadajniki? Nie da się tego rozpracować! Przynajmniej teoretycznie.._

Pogrążona w tych rozmyślaniach nie zauważyła jak doszła do Normandii. Potrząsnęła głową i po raz kolejny zachwyciła się swoim statkiem. Nawet po tylu latach i przebudowach jej ukochana Normandia była szybka, cicha, zwrotna i piękna. Tak, ten mały stateczek był jej domem. Jej załoga do tej pory śmieje się na wspomnienie min Rady, gdy ta została zjechana za zaproponowanie jej nowego statku. Ogromnego i świetnie uzbrojonego ohydztwa, które od razu zwracałoby na nią uwagę. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i otworzyła śluzę. Już od progu wyczuła ten charakterystyczny zapach Normandii. Zapach, który się utrzymywał od zbrojowni po jej kajutę. O dziwo na statku czuć było pomarańcze. Chyba jedyne owoce, które zasmakowały każdemu członkowi jej załogi o lewoskrętnych aminokwasach.

Zanim ruszyła dalej podeszła do Jokera i w geście smutnej otuchy uścisnęła mu ramię. W końcu swoim wyborem zabiła mu ukochaną... A on mimo to przy niej jest. Dalej z nią lata. To są przyjaciele, w sumie to cała jej załoga była ze sobą blisko. Z niektórymi osobami lata od czasów pogoni za Sarenem, innych poznała dopiero podczas prób zniszczenia Zbieraczy, a inni tak jak jej asystentka Samantha Traynor dołączyli do załogi dopiero podczas Wielkiej Wojny, w której wówczas komandor Shepard zniszczyła wszystkich Żniwiarzy i całą ich technologię poświęcając przy tym całą populacje Gethów. Tak przynajmniej twierdziła wersja oficjalna – naprawdę udało się odratować część technologii odpornej na działania wszystkich hakerów. Uśmiechnęła się smutno widząc ich wszystkich. Każdemu członkowi jej załogi zaproponowano przeniesienie, a jednak wszyscy zostali na Normandii, razem z nią, niektórzy jako żołnierze, inni jako łącznicy między bohaterką galaktyki i swoimi rządami.

Powoli podeszła do mapy i wybrała kurs na Ziemię. Czas po raz kolejny ocalić swoją planetę.

Kilkanaście minut później dzięki nowym przekaźnikom zbudowanym przez Salarian dotarli nad atmosferę Ziemii.

- Jaki kurs pani kapitan? – w słuchawce usłyszała fałszywie wesoły głos Jokera.

- Puszcza Białowieska – odparła cicho zastanawiając się kogo weźmie ze sobą na ląd. Skoro to coś niszczy technologię, to Tali, która zrezygnowała z bycia Admirałem, na rzecz bycia łącznikiem między bohaterką galaktyki i Radą Admiralicji, Garrus – łącznik Prymarchy i Mordin, który wyleczył genofagium dopiero po wojnie, odpadają. Może Thane? Przeszczep się przyjął, drell już doszedł do siebie po operacjach, a przy tym jest biotykiem. Ale znowu ma na pokładzie dwie biotyczki asari – Liarę i Samarę (co z tego, że dziwnym trafem drogie panie się nie trawią?), nie wspominając już o Jack. Grunt? Może się okazać, że potrzebna jest siła, a wysłannik Wrexa ma jej aż za dużo. James? Po szkoleniu N7 nawet zaczął się słuchać rozkazów. A może Javik? Obecność proteanina zawsze się przydaje. Prawie tak samo jak jej. To cud, że razem z Liarą wytłumaczyły mu, że jest symbolem odnowy, który jest potrzebny zniszczonej galaktyce. Dzięki temu miała na statku ostatniego przedstawiciela wymarłej rasy.

Westchnęła cicho i zdecydowała wprowadzić do ziemskiego Parku Ochronnego kroganina i proteanina. Niechętnie ubrała zbroję i wzięła broń, zazdroszcząc obu panom. Oni nie musieli się bawić z pancerzem.

* * *

Puszcza Białowieska... Taka jak setki lat temu. Sarny, rysie, żubry, łosie, wilki... Takie zwierzęta można spotkać tylko w Parkach Ochronnych na całej Ziemi. To były jedyne miejsca bez wszędobylskiej technologii, oczywiście oprócz nadajników, z czujnikami ruchu, temperatury, wilgotności i całej reszty potrzebnej do monitorowania stanu Parku. Ruszali się ostrożnie próbując nie naruszyć tutejszej roślinności.

- A co to? To jadalne? – spytał Grunt pokazując na coś co dla niego było tylko 'dużą, dziwną krową', a dla wszystkich ludzi symbolem przeszłości - żubra. Zwierzę stało kilkadziesiąt metrów od nich, przyglądając im się uważnie. Shepard tylko jęknęła wyobrażając sobie to 'polowanie'.

- To jest żubr. Jest pod ochroną i nie, nie jest jadalny – warknęła cicho i przyśpieszyła kroku chcąc odciągnąć kroganina od jednego z nielicznych przedstawicieli tego gatunku.

- Ale ludzie jedzą krowy. Nazywacie to szynką, prawda? – Wyszczerzył zęby kroganin i jeszcze raz zerknął z podziwem na mięśnie zwierzęcia. Może i nie było tak oczywiście groźne jak miażdżypaszcza, ale też nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie widział siły ukrytej pod tym futrem.

- Żubr to nie krowa! – warknęła zirytowana tym podejściem. Zresztą każdy człowiek by tak zareagował. Zostało ich niestety bardzo mało i wszystkie rządy trzęsły się nad nimi jak salarianie nad swoimi kronikami rodzinnymi.

Szli przez kilka minut aż zauważyli coś dziwnego – rozrzucone po okręgu części czegoś... Czegoś co po chwili zdiagnozowali jako nadajnik. Zaniepokojeni rozejrzeli się wokoło, szukając tego czegoś co mogłoby przedostać się przez silne bariery kinetyczne i doprowadzić do wybuchu. Kobieta szybko zeskanowała szczątki swoim omnitoolem i wysłała do Mordina i Tali. Ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że połączenie było niestabilne. Czyli zbliżali się do emitera zakłóceń. I ciepła. Już od dłuższego czasu czuli subtelne wzrosty temperatury, ale nie spodziewali się, że tak szybko trafią na źródło.

Powoli zbliżali się do źródła, starając się poruszać niezauważenie pośród drzew i krzewów, coraz wyraźniej słyszeli też szum wody. Czyżby emiter był nad strumieniem? Kto mógłby skonstruować maszynę, do niszczenia technologii która przebywałaby nad wodą? Przecież one powinny być bardzo delikatne i odizolowane od wody. Zwolnili i zaczęli się ruszać prawie, że bezszelestnie. Ona i Javik byli tylko żołnierzami, ale Grunt, jak każdy kroganin był również myśliwym. Jeszcze kilka kroków, jeszcze tylko ominąć krzaki... Zamarli. Nad wodą siedziała postać. Postać humanoidalna. Chyba kobieta, ale jaka kobieta. Złocista skóra, szczupła, zwinna sylwetka, długie mahoniowe włosy i ubranie z jakiegoś dziwnego materiału. De facto ubranie, które Jane widziała tylko w starych bajkach. „Bluzka" ograniczała się do jasnobrązowego biustonosza, albo może topu? Materiał kończył się tuż pod biustem, ale wcześniej tworzył coś w rodzaju bezrękawnika z dużym dekoltem. Swego czasu interesowało ją piękno kobiet, więc natychmiast doceniła kobiece kształty nieznajomej. Zamiast spodni nieznajoma miała na sobie spódnicę, a raczej dwa zszyte ze sobą trójkąty materiału. Shepard mimowolnie porównała się z nią i stwierdziła, że wypada raczej blado. Skrzywiła się mentalnie i wciągnęła głośno powietrze dostrzegając na jej głowie małe, delikatne różki o złotawym odcieniu.

Ruch za jej plecami dał jej do zrozumienia, że mężczyźni też je zauważyli. Jednak jak Grunt wyciągnął broń, tak Javik ją schował i odsunął od niej ręce. Wtedy kobieta odwróciła się powoli i zwróciła na nich uważne spojrzenie sarnich oczu, przekrzywiła lekko głowę patrząc na lufę karabinu szturmowego w dłoni kroganina i uśmiechnęła się lekko, a broń... Po prostu wybuchła. Przez chwilę patrzyli w szoku na resztki karabinu w jego dłoni, po czym przenieśli taki sam wzrok na nią. W odpowiedzi kobieta tylko uniosła kącik swych ust i przyjrzała im się uważnie.

_ Ale jak to możliwe? Wzrokiem zniszczyć broń? Przecież nawet najlepsi używają do tego omnitoola. Kim ona jest? Czym ona jest? Przecież... Przecież tak się nie da._

Lekko spanikowane myśli przeleciały jej przez głowę, po czym przyjęła postawę obronną. Nie wiedziała kim, ani czym jest ta kobieta. Przypomniała sobie kawałek protokołu: "obcy gatunek = zagrożenie".

- Proteanin – cicho powiedziała nieznajoma, a jej głos sprawił, że przez jej ciało przeszły dreszcze. Delikatny, a jednocześnie melodyjny głos widocznie był dla niej czymś absolutnie normalnym, w przeciwieństwie do niej. Cholera, przez ten romans z Jack teraz zaczyna wariować w pobliżu każdej ładniejszej kobiety. No dobra, tej kobiety. A to mogło się skończyć o wiele gorzej.

Obca szybko zlustrowała pozostałą dwójkę i dodała:

- Widzę tu jeszcze człowieka, rozwinęliście się od czasu mego ostatniego przebudzenia. A ty... kim jesteś?

- Cathka – mruknął Javik nie ukrywając szoku w swoim głosie. – Prawdziwa Cathka.


	2. Chapter 2

_Więc... Mamy rozdział numer 2, tym razem pisany z perspektywy Karlin - naszego gościa. Miał być w sobotę, ale z uwagi na wenę, jaką "natycha" mnie moja kochana beta, udało się skończyć następny rozdział bez poślizgu. Co do ważniejszych spraw dotyczących tego rozdziału - Zeiophowie i Arthennowie to oryginalne rasy z uniwersum Mass effect, w przeciwieństwie do Cathek, oczywiście. Co do pytań pt "jak się to czyta?" to Cathka czytamy jako [Katka]. So... enjoy ;)_

- Cathka – mruknął proteanin nie ukrywając szoku w swoim głosie. _Choć jeden gatunek, który znam. Kto by pomyślał, że ludzie się tak rozwiną?_ – Prawdziwa Cathka.

- Kto? – spytała zielonooka szatynka ubrana w coś co chyba jest teraźniejszym pancerzem. Zauważyła znak 'N7' i przelotnie zastanowiła się co on oznacza, nim wróciła do ważniejszego problemu. Gdzie do diabła ona jest? Albo raczej kiedy jest. Nienawidziła przebudzeń i tego krótkiego czasu po nich. Jakby nie mogła od razu dostać wiedzy o czasie, w którym jest.

Rozejrzała się wokoło i po raz kolejny podziwiała las. No dobrze, jak zasypiała to tutaj też był las, ale nie taki. Zwierzęta były inne, rośliny były inne. No i mieszkańcy tej planety byli inni. Wtedy dopiero co nauczyli się rzeźbić i malować. No dobra, może i to nie było to nic specjalnego, ale w każdym cyklu gdy cywilizacja dochodziła do tego momentu już wszystko szło dobrze. Choć może faktycznie powinna pozostać z nimi dłużej? Bzdura. Proteanie po nauce malunku ewoluowali nadzwyczaj szybko, zeiophowie również. Do diabła nawet arthennowie dość szybko ewoluowali gdy już udało im się nauczyć rysować. Czemu miałaby sądzić, że ludziom się to nie uda?

- Jestem Karlin i jak powiedział ci twój towarzysz należę do rasy Cathek – powiedziała spokojnie i wstała z niewymuszonym wdziękiem wrodzonym swojej rasie. Pomimo pozornego rozluźnienia obserwowała ich uważnie. W końcu byli dziećmi technologii, a nie natury. Szczególną uwagę zwróciła na obcego za ludzką kobietą. Wyglądał jak... Przerośnięta jaszczurka. Jednak jaszczurki nie chodzą z bronią w ręku, ani nie zachowują się jak myśliwy w obcym terenie. Przypatrzyła mu się uważniej. Zrogowaciały naskórek prawdopodobnie tworzył niezłą zbroję, a budowa ciała sugerowała rasę zaprawioną w bojach. Przez chwilę zastanowiła się jak do diabła rasa z takimi zębami mogła być inteligentna, ale postanowiła nie zastanawiać się nad tym zbyt długo. Choć już po tym otaksowaniu mogła stwierdzić, że rasa 'jaszczurek' jest rasą wojowników, a nie myślicieli. Przeniosła wzrok na proteanina. Taki, jak zapamiętała tę rasę. Niebiesko skóra istota o 4 przenikliwych oczach. Silni, zwinni, wspaniali myśliwi. A jednak było w nim coś co sugerowało pustkę. Tak jakby coś w nim umarło. Sama nie wiedziała jak to wyjaśnić, ale czegoś tam brakowało. Tak właściwie to co on tu robił? Przecież Żniwiarze zniszczyli protean. Więc?

Nie dostała odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego proteanin podszedł do niej powoli i wyciągnął dłoń oferując jej tym samym wspomnienia i wiedzę na temat tego co się wydarzyło w tym świecie. Spojrzała na niego nieufnie i po raz pierwszy ucieszyła się, że i jej rasa w pewnym stopniu opanowała przesyłanie danych przez dotyk. Szybko zdecydowała co może mu pokazać i wyciągnęła na wierzch to, jak obserwowała pierwsze malunki ludzi. Przyjęła dłoń i poznała losy swojej rasy w jego cyklu.

Zniszczeni jako pierwsi. Rasa, która nie była gotowa do walki. Proteanie nigdy nie dostrzegli tego jak w ich obecności zachowywała się technologia, ani tego, że sami poznawali obce języki, że nigdy nie używali tłumaczy. Byli dla nich tylko nieszkodliwymi dziwakami, którzy izolowali się od reszty imperium. Co z tego, że kulturowo stali wręcz wyżej od nich? A ten cykl... Ta kobieta – Jane Shepard zniszczyła Żniwiarzy. Ta 'jaszczurka' była kroganinem. Nazywał się Grunt. Zaś sam proteanin - Javik - ostatni ze swej rasy, obudzony został właśnie przez nią, by pomóc im w zniszczeniu Żniwiarzy. Karlin szybko też odkryła powód tej pustki w jego oczach. Zmarli towarzysze, upadłe imperium... Ciężko znaleźć po tym sens w życiu. Szczególnie jako ostatniemu z gatunku. Puściła jego dłoń i cofnęła się o kilka kroków.

- Witaj Javiku – szepnęła spokojnie w jego ojczystym języku i dodała – Niech twa dusza będzie spokojna, twoi towarzysze znaleźli się już na polach trzcinowych. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło i zapytała głośniej, już w międzygalaktycznym – Jest jakiś powód, dla którego tu przybyliście?

- To ty niszczysz tutejszą technologię? – spytała ostro kobieta, Shepard. Wokół niej zaczęła pojawiać się niebieska poświata. Proszę, proszę, biotyka jak była tak jest. Czy naprawdę ciężko powrócić do sił natury? Przecież pamiętała o obecności wśród ludzi 'czarowników' władających jeszcze mocą cathek. Czemu ta moc zanikała w każdym gatunku? _Zresztą... Po co te nerwy? Co ona chce mi udowodnić? Że jest lepsza? Hmmm... Płaska, zmarszczki na czole i pajączki wokół oczu. Nic niezwykłego. _Wokół Karlin powoli zaczęła pojawiać się ledwo widoczna aura sugerująca użycie jej mocy, gdy nagle wszystko się skończyło. _Uspokój się do cholery. Nie po to wprowadzałaś ich w poczet ras cywilizowanych, by teraz rozwiązać 'problem' jak Jafa._ Karlin uśmiechnęła się leniwie, z trudem utrzymując własne instynkty pod kontrolą.

- Las powinien pozostać taki jakim stworzyła go natura, wasza technologia nie ma tu prawa bytu – stwierdziła sucho i podeszła do jednego z drzew, pogłaskała korę i uśmiechnęła się widząc jak brzoza wypuszcza nowe gałązki, które bardzo szybko zazieleniły się nowymi liśćmi. Odwróciła się słysząc trzask gałązki i stanęła oko w oko z zirytowaną szatynką. Kobieta złapała ją za nadgarstek i warknęła.

- A teraz grzecznie pójdziesz ze mną na statek i pokażesz się Radzie.

Karlin na to oświadczenie mogła zareagować tylko w jeden sposób – śmiechem. I to też zrobiła. Roześmiała się wesoło, jakby usłyszała dobry żart, po czym przesłała falę gorąca przez swoją rękę. Shepard odskoczyła klnąc, ponieważ dziwnym trafem technologia w rękawicach wysiadła.

- Ups – powiedziała Karlin niewinnie patrząc na swój nadgarstek. Na szczęście nie będzie siniaków. – Moja rasa jest niegroźna. Ja nie – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i ponownie zwróciła się do Javika. – Dlaczego tu jesteście?

- Pani, twa obecność stwarza zagrożenie dla tego świata – odpowiedział chłodno. Nie mogła go winić. Był żołnierzem, a jednak pamiętał o kurtuazji jaką okazywano w jego cyklu nielicznym wojowniczym cathkom. Było ich mało i ginęli szybciej niż reszta osobników, sprawiło to, że wojownicze geny niestety zanikły na długo przed jego urodzeniem. Prawdopodobnie przekazano mu przez Okruch tę lekcję.

- Dlaczego moja obecność ma zaszkodzić naturze? – spytała zdziwiona jego tokiem rozumowania. – Cathki to dzieci natury...

- I ognia – przerwał jej przypominając ten delikatny fakt. – Ta planeta w większości składa się z wody – dodał pozwalając jej uprzytomnić sobie swój błąd. Skoro tak, to jej obecność faktycznie mogła stworzyć niebezpieczeństwo. Ale dwadzieścia tysięcy lat temu jej obecność nie była problemem. Choć fakt, że ówcześni ludzie wyglądali inaczej. Mogli być bardziej przyzwyczajeni.

Karlin westchnęła cicho i przyjrzała się uważnie Shepard. Było w niej coś co sugerowało siłę, ale nie podobała jej się sylwetka kobiety. Może i silna, ale co z tego? Cathki były ulotne, zgrabne. Ich siła była ukryta, a nie taka... ostentacyjna. Z tego co pamiętała ludzie byli zróżnicowani genetycznie, prawda? A skoro nie powinna zwracać na siebie uwagi... Skupiła się lekko i już po chwili na jej miejscu stała szczupła, eteryczna kobieta o wręcz srebrnych włosach, szarych oczach i mlecznej cerze. Przejrzała się w wodzie zauważając też, że jej rzeczy zmieniły się razem z nią na ciemnozieloną suknię. Skrzywiła się lekko zauważając szpiczaste uszy i już po chwili zamiast nich miała zwyczajne, lekko zaokrąglone uszka.

- Tak teraz wyglądają ludzie? – spytała Javika przyglądając się tak nienaturalnej dla niej cerze. Zerknęła na paznokcie, normalnie w kolorze złota, a które obecnie miały bladoróżowy kolor. Skrzywiła po raz kolejny wąskie wargi i nie dając szans na odpowiedź proteaninowi skupiła się ponownie. Już po chwili stała przed nimi zielonooka brunetka o zdecydowanie kobiecych kształtach. W dalszym ciągu miała na sobie ciemnozieloną suknię, choć tym razem ją skróciła i zamiast do kostek materiał sięgał do pół uda. Rozchyliła usta i oblizała dolną wargę z niezadowoleniem zauważając rozdwojony gadzi język, który szybko zmienił się w ludzki zwężony na końcu języczek. _Dlaczego ciągle przybieram wizerunek starych ras? Przecież ich tutaj nie ma. Sądziłam, że już się z tym pogodziłam. Najpierw Arya, później Sals. Tęsknię za wami Maleńkie._ Tym razem z zadowoleniem spojrzała na swoje odbicie i już tylko lekko zmieniła krój sukienki. Chwilę później jej włosy ułożyły się w misternego koka, a ona sama zwróciła się do Javika.

- To gdzie chcecie mnie zabrać i dlaczego powinnam się zgodzić? – spytała rozbawiona jego miną. Chyba po raz pierwszy widziała totalnie oszołomionego proteanina, a przeżyła wśród nich jakieś dziesięć tysięcy lat, a przynajmniej do tylu się przyznawała. Zaśmiała się po raz kolejny i dodała rozbawiona – To tylko iluzja Javiku. Jakoś musimy się wtapiać w tło.

- Co jeszcze umiesz? – spytała zaciekawionym głosem Shepard nie pozwalając odezwać się swemu starożytnemu towarzyszowi. Po czym podała jej chustkę prosząc wzrokiem o oznakowanie siebie w ten sposób.

- Psuć technologię – odpowiedziała pół-żartem pół-serio Karlin przyjmując chustkę i wiążąc ją luźno na swojej szyi. Spojrzała ponownie na proteanina dając tym samym znak, że nadal oczekuje od niego odpowiedzi.

- Na Cytadelę. Rada chce z tobą porozmawiać – odpowiedziała na jej pytanie kobieta, Shepard. Warknęła cicho na takie zachowanie. _Czy nikt już tutaj nie uczy szacunku do starszych? Mego wieku nie zna, ale sam Javik jest od niej o pięćdziesiąt tysięcy lat starszy od niej. Kiedyś nikt by się na to nie odważył._

- A co może chcieć ode mnie **wasza** Rada? – spytała ironicznie cathka subtelnie przypominając Widmu, że jej rasa nie pochodzi z tego czasu. Jednak wbrew temu postanowiła polecieć z nimi. Musiała wypełnić swój obowiązek.

- Sama ich zapytasz. Postaraj się nie zniszczyć mi statku – Pierwsze zdanie było wypowiedziane stanowczo, może nawet trochę ostro, natomiast drugie już było prośbą. I to prośbą, którą Karlin sama zdecydowała się spełnić, by dostać się na Cytadelę. W końcu brak atmosfery źle robił na cerę.


	3. Chapter 3

Ostrożnie wprowadziła cathkę na statek. Musiała przyznać – była zaniepokojona tym co ta szczególna kobieta może zrobić z obecną tu technologią. Nie mając wyjścia zaprowadziła Karlin do swojej kajuty. Podobnie jak Javik nie wyobrażała sobie cathki śpiącej gdzie indziej niż w miękkim łóżku. Zresztą nie ukrywajmy - nie chodzi o sen, a o to by przypadkiem nie wydało się, że załoga ma do czynienia z kolejnym przedstawicielem starożytnej rasy. Usiadła wykończona na kanapie z rozbawionym zaniepokojeniem obserwując jak cathka szybko zaprzyjaźnia się z jej varrenem. Na szczęście podczas kolejnej przebudowy Normandii nie ruszyli jej kajuty. Pozostała taka jaka była. Dzięki niebiosom, nie zamontowali jej znów tego cholernego akwarium. Do tej pory pamięta minę Andersona jak się zorientował, że zamiast rybek trzyma w kajucie varrena. A jak nie było rybek to i akwarium było zbędne. No przecież musiała zrobić posłanie dla Urza, prawda? No właśnie, więc nie bardzo rozumiała dlaczego Anderson tak zareagował. Chociaż w sumie... Obserwowanie takiego szoku na twarzy admirała floty...

Gorzej, że Urz od razu polubił cathkę, a i ona wydawała się szczęśliwa mając tu jakiegoś zwierzaka. A może nie chodziło o zwierzaka, ale o jakąkolwiek część natury? Z dotychczasowej, krótkiej rozmowy z Javikiem zrozumiała tyle, że cathki to faktycznie dzieci natury i nie używają technologii chyba, że to absolutnie konieczne. Nawet nieliczni wojownicy tej rasy rzadko używali broni technologicznej, zazwyczaj posługując się jakąś odmianą biotyki, truciznami, lub wykorzystując do bezpośredniej walki kogo innego. Jeśli już musieli walczyć, to faktycznie po zniszczeniu całej technologii jaką przeciwni miał na sobie, za pomocą tej mocy mogli dać sobie radę. Proteanin powiedział jej, że ten gatunek jest bardzo delikatny i ciężko szukać u nich jakiejś wyjątkowej siły, lecz jako skrytobójcy radzą sobie doskonale. Dlatego też niepokoiła ją reakcja załogi. Dużo znieśli, ale osobnika rasy, która jednym spojrzeniem może zniszczyć technologię? Westchnęła smętnie i niechętnie rozpięła mundur czując jak obecność Karlin podniosła temperaturę w kajucie. Nawet na pustyni nie było aż tak gorąco. Jeszcze kilka minut w tym upale. Jeszcze kilka minut. Jeszcze...

Wtem drzwi do kabiny się otworzyły, a do środka wszedł zdziwiony drell.

- Siha, co tu tak cie... – nie skończył mówić, gdy zobaczył drugą kobietę w jej kabinie. Karlin uniosła wzrok znad rozłożonego na plecach varrena i w dalszym ciągu go głaszcząc uniosła brew patrząc to na drella, to na nią. - ...pło?

_Ugh... Za jakie grzechy?_

- Karlin, to jest Thane. Jest drellem. Thane - to nasz gość Karlin – przedstawiła ich sobie w myślach błagając cathkę, by się nie wygłupiła. Byleby nie musiała wszystkiego tłumaczyć.

- Miło cię poznać Thane – powiedziała ciepło Karlin.

- Kiedy będziemy na Cytadeli? – spytała szybko Shepard ściągając tym samym na siebie uwagę drella. Miała tylko nadzieję, że jego zmysł zabójcy się nie odezwał i nie ostrzegł przed czymś obcym. _Ależ oczywiście, że się odezwał, _zauważyła, widząc jak ostrożnie porusza się po pomieszczeniu mężczyzna. _Cholerni zabójcy i ich cholerny instynkt._ Uniosła wzrok na drella.

- W sumie to już jesteśmy. Joker powiedział, że nie chce przeszkadzać w zabawie – powiedział spokojnie wyciągając do niej dłoń i pomagając jej wstać, uczynił podobny gest w stosunku do jej gościa, ale na szczęście Karlin już wstała i delikatnie wygładzała sukienkę. Tak, to było niezwykłe na statkach – kobieta w kobiecym stroju. Zazgrzytała lekko zębami, gdy zauważyła jak Karlin się do niego uśmiecha. _DO CHOLERY, ON JEST MÓJ!_ Wrzasnęła sfrustrowana w umyśle. Jedyną jej pociechą było to, że cathka nie jest w swoim ciele, wtedy nawet ten uprzejmy uśmiech robił wrażenie. _Cholera, w tamtym ciele jej uśmiech na mnie robił niesamowite wrażenie, a co dopiero na jakimkolwiek mężczyźnie? Zaraz, czy ja jestem zazdrosna?_ Dała sobie mentalnego kopniaka.

Lekko przytuliła się do Thane'a i gestem dała znać cathce by poszła za nimi. Postanowiła udawać, że nie widziała tego wszystkowiedzącego uśmieszku na iluzorycznym ciele Karlin.

* * *

Szybko doprowadziła cathkę przed Radę. Kto by pomyślał, że tak ciężko będzie nie zwracać na siebie zbyt dużej uwagi? Przecież 'jej gość' dalej ukrywał swą naturę pod iluzją. Choć chyba powinna się już przyzwyczaić, że każdy kogo ona eskortuje będzie zwracał na siebie uwagę. Wreszcie udało im się dostać do pomieszczenia Rady. Spojrzała na nich z rozbawieniem w oczach i ogłosiła.

- To jest wasz „emiter" – Zerknęła tylko ironicznie na Dalatrasę, po czym dała znak Karlin, by ta ukazała im swoją prawdziwą postać. Postać Cathki tak jak wcześniej zamgliła się, a gdy ta mgła zniknęła oczom Rady ukazała się cathka w całej swej okazałości.

Niestety znów w tym cholernym stroju. Na obliczach turiańskiego i ludzkiego radnego błysnął zachwyt, a i w oczach asari pojawiło się uznanie. Lekko zaniepokojona odwróciła się do tyłu, tam gdzie stała jej załoga i skrzywiła się mentalnie widząc cielęcy wzrok Vegi. Reszta męskiej części jakoś się trzymała, choć Garrus wydawał się dziwnie poruszony, ale za to Thane... Jej Thane oglądał cathkę z podziwem, ale bardziej jak obraz w galerii, niż kobietę, którą mógłby być zainteresowany, z czego oczywiście była bardzo zadowolona, w sumie to bardziej niż tylko zadowolona. Za to rozczarowała się na 'swoich kobietkach' – one też patrzyły na cathkę. Praktycznie wszystkie z aprobatą... Uroki tego, że praktycznie cała załoga jest biseksualna... Czasem naprawdę pojawiały się ciekawe kombinacje.

Spojrzała na radnych i odchrząknęła dość głośno widząc na twarzy cathki pojawiające się znudzenie. Cóż, na nią patrzą ze strachem i podziwem, więc wie co czuje Karlin.

- To-ty-niszczysz-technologię? – spytała szybko Dalatrasa i przyjrzała się uważnie stojącej przed nią kobiecie. Shepard lekko wzdrygnęła się widząc spojrzenie, jakie Karlin posłała radnej. Była żołnierzem, nie tak łatwo ją przestraszyć. A jednak wyraz tych oczu... Taki stary, wiedzący... Do diabła, przestraszył ją.

- Nie powinniście łączyć technologii z naturą – odpowiedziała chłodno Karlin i oparła się lekko o Shepard prześlizgując spojrzeniem po reszcie Rady. Jane zamarła. _Co się dzieje z tą dziewczyną? Na Ziemi zachowywała się jak rozbawiony dorosły, który ma kontakt z dziećmi, w kajucie sama zachowywała się jak dziecko, a to przed chwilą... Brrrrrr... A teraz prawie się do mnie tuli. Jaka ona jest naprawdę?_ Teraz cathka zaśmiała się cicho i mruknęła na tyle głośno by Shepard ją usłyszała, a jednocześnie tak cicho, by nikt inny nic nie wychwycił: - Niepowtarzalna.

- Technologia tam miała tylko nadzorować stan w parku – odpowiedział ostro ludzki radny i spytał poddenerwowany – Kim ty właściwie jesteś? – W tym momencie Karlin puściła Shepard i uśmiechnęła się słodko podnosząc temperaturę w pomieszczeniu o dobre kilka stopni.

- Natura da sobie radę bez technologii, a technologia bez natury? – Spytała jeszcze złośliwie i wreszcie przedstawiła się patrząc w oczy radnej asari. – Jestem Karlin z rasy cathek. – Uśmiechnęła się po raz kolejny w ten sposób irytując Radę. Nawet Shepard – mistrzyni wkurzania Rady musiała przyznać, że ten sposób też jest bardzo... skuteczny.

- Nie ma takiej rasy – warknął turianin i szepnął coś do radnej asari, ta pokręciła głową w odpowiedzi.

- Nie – odpowiedziała stojącego obok radnemu, po czym powiedziała do cathki - Nasze badaczki znalazły ślady cywilizacji stworzonej za pomocą natury – Popatrzyła uważnie na Karlin, jakby oczekując potwierdzenia swoich podejrzeń.

- Z tego co pamiętam to w poprzednim cyklu tylko cathki żyły w zgodzie z naturą, prawda Javiku? – Karlin lekko się odwróciła do tyłu, by po uzyskaniu potwierdzenia powrócić do Rady. – W takim razie są to ślady mojej cywilizacji.

- Praktycznie nic o was nie wiemy, najstarsze matki jeszcze czasem przekazują legendy na temat złotoskórych mężczyzn, którzy prowadzili nasz lud, jednak... – asari zawahała się lekko, po czym dokończyła – jednak umożliwienie Ci zamieszkania swojego świata byłoby... problematyczne.

- Nie oczekuję odzyskania mojego świata. Oczekuję pomocy. – Powiedziała niechętnie. Na te słowa Shepard zmartwiała. _Jakiej pomocy może oczekiwać cathka? Przecież wedle jej słów pochodzi ona z poprzedniego cyklu. Czy coś jej grozi? A jeśli tak, to jak bardzo zagraża nam?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Krótki wstęp. Tym razem mamy wyjaśnienie powodu przybycia Karlin i pojawiają się różnicę, pomiędzy fickiem, a uniwersum ME. Tak, więc owszem znam dodatek Leviatan, jednak na podstawy akcji został on zignorowany. _

_Isinlor - nie bierzesz pod uwagę, że Karlin jak każda cathka jest dzieckiem ognia, co zostało już wcześniej wyjaśnione. Te kilka stopni to wzrost temperatury już po reakcji systemu podtrzymywania życia._

_Co do pytań prywatnych - jak już mówiłam, statek Shepard jest najbezpieczniejszym miejscem w galaktyce, więc to chyba oczywiste, że Shadow Broker wolała pozostać na nim, niż wystawiać się na potencjalne zagrożenia. Dodajcie do tego fat pobytu na nim obiektu badań pani doktor i jeszcze pewnej osoby, co zostanie podane później ;)_

_Miłego czytania i komentowania ;)_

* * *

- Nie oczekuję odzyskania mojego świata. Oczekuję pomocy. – Powiedziała niechętnie, wiedząc że zburzy ich spokój. No, ale skoro dali sobie radę z Żniwiarzami, to i dadzą radę Jafa, prawda?

- W czym niby mielibyśmy Ci pomóc dziewucho? – Warknął ludzki radny. Dlaczego, na bramy piekielne, u władzy zawsze jest jedna osoba o takim charakterze? W końcu już kilka razy mogła to obserwować. Westchnęła zirytowana i pozwoliła, by wokół niej pojawiły się widoczne oznaki jej irytacji – małe, acz gorące płomyki ognia.

- Po pierwsze patrzyłam na upadek 5 cykli, co na wasze daje mi chyba jakieś 250 tysięcy lat – warknęła, a ogniki wokół niej tylko rozbłysły, po czym odezwała się dziwnie spokojna (nawet jak na nią) – Według naszych legend Żniwiarze już raz zostali zniszczeni. Wtedy przybył kto inny, by zamknąć cykl. Do tej pory nikt nie przerwał cyklu. Każdy koniec jest również początkiem, a każdy początek jest końcem. Jeśli Żniwiarze zawiodą wtedy z Otchłani przybywają Jafa. Poprzednia rasa panująca uległa właśnie im. A wy ich pokonacie.

- „Jafa"? – Spytał mężczyzna stojący pomiędzy człowiekiem, a tą niebieskoskórą kobietą robiąc w powietrzu cudzysłów. Drgnięcie kapitan obok niej powiedziało jej, że już widziała ten znak i że nic dobrego z tego nie wynikło. Dlatego też sama warknęła. Światła w pomieszczeniu wysiadły, a jedynym co rozpraszało mrok były ogniki, które stworzyła. Warknęła wściekle ponownie i poczuła jak w gniewie jej moc zaczyna działać samodzielnie. Jak otuliła ją szczelnym kokonem i uniosła jej włosy wytwarzając tym samym wyładowania elektryczne. W pomieszczeniu wysiadły wszelkie sprzęty. W tym broń załogi Shepard i to dziwne coś co mieli na rękach. Nazywali to omnitoolami. Chciałaby kiedyś rozpracować ich działanie. Ta dziwna, bezsensowna myśl kazała jej się opanować.

- Nigdy, ale to nigdy nie lekceważ zagrożenia! – warknęła wściekle unosząc lekko wargę i odsłaniając śnieżnobiałe kiełki. – Nawet potencjalnego. Moja rasa co jakiś czas ewoluuje ponownie. Ostatni raz w poprzednim cyklu. Ale my cathki jesteśmy równie stare jak ten świat. W jednym cyklu, jednocześnie mogą przebywać 3 cathki kapłani, ucząc młode rasy i popychając je na drogę ewolucji oraz przepowiadać przybycie Jafa. Tylko wtedy się budzimy. Przebudziłam się. Więc skoro w tym cyklu są już zaawansowane rasy, a Żniwiarze po raz kolejni zostali zniszczeni, to jaki cel ma moja obecność tutaj? – wywarczała próbując się powstrzymać przed spopieleniem tego kretyna, który śmiał... w sumie co? Nie posłuchać starszej? Zresztą nieważne. – Jestem tu by pomóc wam się przygotować na ich nadejście. Gdy przyjdzie mój czas ponownie udam się na spoczynek. Aż do następnej prymitywnej rasy. – Uśmiechnęła się uroczo i machnięciem dłoni ustabilizowała swoją moc oraz przywróciła oświetlenie w pomieszczeniu.

- Dlaczego uważasz, że będzie następna prymitywna rasa? – obronnie zareagowała kobieta u jej boku. Shepard. Wypadałoby w końcu zapamiętać i przyzwyczaić się do tego. Mają kilkanaście lat na przygotowania. Za mało. _To jest aż przykre. Prawdopodobnie polubię ją, bądź kogoś z jej załogi na tyle, by było mi przykro, gdy umrą. Cóż, taka jest kolej rzeczy prawda? Koniec jest początkiem, a początek jest końcem._

- Skoro ktoś taki wami rządzi to jestem zdziwiona, że udało wam się przetrwać Żniwiarzy. Przy Jafa nie macie szans – Ledwo to wypowiedziała drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się cicho, a do środka wszedł. Ktoś. Albo coś. _Co to jest? Różowe, galaretowate... Długie kończyny, trzy palce, na oko niezbyt silne. Unosi się w powietrzu. Yyyy... Co to?_

- Ten się pyta kto jej powiedział, że to oni rządzą – spokojnym głosem zapytało coś, błyskając swoim... ciałem? W tych błyskach widziała konsekwencje. Zupełnie jakby to w ten sposób porozumiewała się ta istota. Nie udało jej się też nie zauważyć pełnych niezadowolenie min radnych.

- Kim jesteś? – spytała ostrożnie, przypatrując się 'galaretce'. Zdecydowanie musiała poznać tutejsze rasy. Różowe macki wisiały luźno, ledwo dotykając podłogi, a na ich szczycie unosił się właściciel. Różowawa galaretka. Naprawdę nie wiedziała jak to nazwać.

- Ten tutaj nazywany jest Teal'c i jest posłem hanarów do parlamentu – powiedział, a ona chyba zaczęła znajdywać klucz w tych błyskach. Przydatna umiejętność. – To rolą Parlamentu Galaktycznego było ugoszczenie jej w obecnych czasach. Ale jak widać Rada nie wpadła na to, że jej kompetencje kończą się na wysłaniu Widma. Ten zaprasza do Parlamentu. – Ten spokojny ton ją irytował, ale możliwe, że wreszcie znalazła kogoś, kto poważnie potraktuje jej ostrzeżenia. Odwróciła się od radnych i kątem oka zauważyła, że Shepard i jej drużyna idzie za nią. Skinęła jej głową, dziękując tym samym za eskortę i poszła za hanarem.

* * *

Hanar wprowadził ją do okrągłego pomieszczenia, w którym siedzieli przedstawiciele prawdopodobnie wszystkich rozumnych gatunków obecnego cyklu. Rozejrzała się wokoło i usiadła na wskazanym jej miejscu pomiędzy humanoidem o 2 parach oczu i brązowej skórze i raknii. Chwila, chwila... raknii?! Już wyewoluowały do współpracy? Czy została ona wymuszona? Spojrzała na nią uważnie i zastanowiła się pobieżnie ile o raknii wiedzą tutejsze rasy. Szybko zauważyła, że w parlamencie jest po dwóch przedstawicieli każdego gatunku. No, może pomijając te niebieskoskóre kobiety. Dwie z nich siedziały na miejscach posłów, a jedna pomiędzy królowymi raknii. Czyli, że tylko one mogły się z nimi porozumieć? Ten cykl jest... Dziwny. To chyba najlepsze określenie. Zauważyła też samca i samicę krogan, ludzką parę i dwoje drellów. No i oczywiście dwóch hanarów. Innych ras nie rozpoznała, więc lekko dotknęła siedzącej obok niej królowej i wysłała do jej umysłu prośbę o przedstawienie tych ras. W tej chwili błogosławiła to, że kapłani cathek mogą się porozumieć praktycznie z każdym gatunkiem.

A więc poznała turian (ciekawe szczęki), asari (tylko kobiety? Aż ją zaciekawiła kwestia rozmnażania tego gatunku), batarian (to ta rasa obok niej, ponoć w większości terroryści... tfu), vorchów (przez wieki uważani za gorszych okazali się być równymi partnerami po tym, jak razem z Krwawą Hordą pomogli w wojnie), quarian (jak można doprowadzić do utraty własnej planety? Cóż, życie w kombinezonach jest wystarczającą karą. Nawet po odzyskaniu domu), elkorów (co tu powiedzieć? Są duzi), volusów (najlepsi bankierzy), salarian (żaby. Inteligentne, krótko żyjące żaby). Szybko też poznała mniej więcej historię tych ras oraz ich zdolności, choć i tak najbardziej jej się przydało poznanie charakterów posłów. Dlatego też nie zdziwiła się, gdy niezbyt przyjaźnie powitali wchodzące do sali jako jej eskorta Widmo. Ona sama odwróciła się i lekko uśmiechnęła do Shepard, prosząc tym samym, by nie wtrącała się w obrady.

- Mogłabyś-się-przedstawić-pani? Nie-znamy-twej-rasy – odezwała się salarianka mrugając dolnymi powiekami. Królowa powiedziała, że wszyscy salarianie poruszają głównie dolnymi powiekami, dlatego też jej to nie zdziwiło tak bardzo jak szybkość wymowy tych... istot.

- Nazywam się Karlin i jestem cathką. Cathki to rasa, która po raz pierwszy wyewoluowała po powstaniu wszechświata. Razem z nami wyewoluowała też inna rasa – Jafa. Po tym pierwszym cyklu, z którego uratowali się tylko kapłani cathek, Jafa stworzyli Żniwiarzy i odeszli do Otchłani. Budzą się co 50 tysięcy lat i czekają na posiłek, który mają im przynieść ich sługusy. Cathki budzą się zaś tylko w dwóch przypadkach – gdy potrzeba pomóc w ewolucji młodej, prymitywnej jeszcze rasie, lub gdy Żniwiarze zostaną zniszczeni, by ostrzec przed zagrożeniem. – Zwięźle przedstawiła najważniejsze według niej fakty.

- Opowiedz nam o cathkach – poprosiła jedna z posłanek asari i skłoniła lekko głowę, gdy Karlin zwróciła na nią uwagę. _Ładna jest._ Pomyślała z aprobatą. _W sumie nie spotkałam jeszcze brzydkiej asari, choć może jak poznam tę rasę bliżej będę mogła coś o nich powiedzieć. W sumie ciekawe, jak taki błękit wyglądałby przy złotej skórze..._

- Nasz wiek liczy się w cyklach, a nie latach. Średnio żyjemy jakieś 10 cykli. Co jakiś czas cathki ewoluują ponownie, lecz ich życia są krótkie, średnio 200 lat. W jednym cyklu mogą przebywać 3 długowieczne cathki, zazwyczaj też dwie pozostałe budzą się tylko, gdy jedna umiera, co częste nie jest. Nasza kultura... Jesteśmy dziećmi natury, najlepiej czujemy się w otoczeniu roślin i zwierząt, acz jesteśmy w stanie żyć również w otoczeniu technologii – streściła wszystko co chciała im powiedzieć.

- Więc mówisz, że ci... jak im tam, Jafa są zagrożeniem? – spytał kroganin, a ona sama uśmiechnęła się z ulgą. Może jednak mają inteligentnych przywódców? _W sumie kto by pomyślał, że najbardziej wojownicza i według niektórych po prostu tępawa rasa tak szybko zrozumie zagrożenie. No, ale jak widać tutejszy parlament do czegoś zobowiązuje._ Uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli, po czym natychmiast spoważniała.

- Tak. Są zagrożeniem o wiele poważniejszym od Żniwiarzy. Zresztą raknii powinny ich pamiętać – powiedziała patrząc na jedną z królowych. Widząc jej niezrozumienie wyjaśniła – Istniałyście jeszcze przed moim narodzeniem, egzystując na toksycznych planetach, lub żyjąc razem z krótkowiecznymi cathkami. Ewoluowałyście powoli, lecz gdyby proteanie nie wtrącili się w wasz rozwój prawdopodobnie za jakieś 50 tysięcy lat stworzylibyście cywilizacje zdolną oprzeć się Jafa i zakończyć cykle. – Gdy skończyła mówić wyciągnęła na wierzch swoje wspomnienia o nich i dotykając pancerzy przesłała je obu królowym.

- Zaniepokojenie. Jak możemy się przed nimi bronić? – spytał elkor, a ona sama przygryzła dyskretnie wargę, od razu rozumiejąc nutę rozbawienia w umyśle królowej, gdy przedstawiała jej elkorów. _W sumie ciekawe jak się porozumiewają między sobą, skoro do nich muszą przedstawiać swe emocje słownie._

- Możecie zebrać armię. O wiele potężniejszą od tej, która pokonała Żniwiarzy. Możecie zebrać ukrytą technologię Jafa, która powie wam z czym będziecie walczyć. Możecie zebrać poukrywane artefakty cathek, wraz z naszymi wspomnieniami i wiedzą. Na przygotowania do wojny macie jeszcze parenaście lat. Inwazja przyjdzie 20 lat po zniszczeniu Żniwiarzy, gdy Jafa będą głodni. Nie zaprzepaśćcie tej szansy – powiedziała spokojnie, wiedząc że ona i tak przetrwa. Przetrwa i będzie nauczać kolejne rasy.

- A jeśli przegramy? – spytała drellka patrząc na nią złotymi oczyma, w których odbijało się zaniepokojenie. _Też ładna. W tym cyklu jest tyle ras o intrygującym wyglądzie... Jaka szkoda, że prawdopodobnie nie posmakuję żadnej z nich. _Westchnęła w umyśle, śmiejąc się mentalnie. Doskonale wiedziała, że obecnie myśli jak stary erotoman, no ale cóż... Niech ktoś spróbuje żyć tyle lat i zachować celibat. _Życzę szczęścia_. Pomyślała gorzko.

- Jeśli przegracie? Zginiecie, a Jafa odbudują Żniwiarzy – odpowiedziała sucho.


	5. Chapter 5

Ekhem... Pragnę przypomnieć, iż komentarze karmią wena ;) Konstruktywna krytyka mile widziana, tak samo jak ewentualne uwagi co do... Lekko zmienionych charakterów postaci. Tak więc miłego czytania i komentowania ;)

* * *

- Jeśli przegracie - zginiecie, a Jafa odbudują Żniwiarzy. – Odparła sucho cathka, a Shepard wstrzymała oddech na myśl o powtórce z tego piekła. Nie musiała nawet otwierać oczu, by wiedzieć, że wszyscy posłowie się w nią wpatrują. _Jak w cholernego wybawcę. I za co? Za to, że raz ich uratowałam, będę robić za zbawcę galaktyki... Dlaczego? _Nagle poczuła jak Thane łapie ją za rękę. Uniosła wzrok i spojrzała w jego oczy. Widziała tam tylko jedno zdanie – 'jesteśmy z tobą'. Uśmiechnęła się smutno i uniosła podbródek patrząc na posłów. W ich wzroku widziała to co sama odgadła – będzie musiała latać po galaktyce razem z cathką. Urocze.

- W takim razie chyba nie mamy wyboru, pani – powiedziała jedna z Królowych przez usta 'swojej' asari. – Kto głosuje za wysłaniem Widma – kapitan Jane Shepard i jej drużyny razem z cathką – Karlin, by zbroić i przygotować galaktykę na przybycie najeźdźców?

Po tym pytaniu rozpoczęło się głosowanie. Po kolei każdy z foteli posłów zostawał podświetlony na niebiesko, a na tablicy pojawiał się napis 'tak/nie'. Jak zawsze podczas obrad przy sprzeciwie poseł musiał go uzasadnić, lecz tym razem żadnego sprzeciwu nie było. Wszyscy jednomyślnie głosowali za próbami walki. _I znowu. Na front. Cieszę się jednak, że robią cokolwiek. Gdybym znów musiała walczyć z naszymi władzami zamiast z wrogiem, to chyba coś by mnie trafiło. Ehhh... Ile to już razy głosowano nade mną? „Przyznanie specjalnego odznaczenia", „nadanie specjalnej renty", „przywrócenie do służby"... Ile jeszcze tego było? Zbyt dużo. Ale zawsze byli przy mnie przyjaciele i Thane. Thane, który na szczęście po wyleczeniu zrobił się bardziej... męski? Dominujący? Sama nie wiem jak go określić, a jednak ta zmiana jest bardzo widoczna. Choć dalej mu pozostało nazywanie mnie 'Siha'. W sumie to jest to nawet miłe. W sumie to bardzo miłe. W sumie to diabelnie miłe. _Uśmiechnęła się lekko rozmarzona i drgnęła, gdy poczuła na ramieniu ciepłą dłoń. Jeszcze rozkojarzona spojrzała na stojącą przed nią cathkę i zobaczyła jak porusza ustami. Chyba coś mówiła. Ocknęła się dopiero gdy zobaczyła złośliwy uśmieszek na jej ustach. Czyżby na coś się zgodziła?

- Wyruszamy jutro. – Usłyszała rozbawiony głos Karlin i pozwoliła się wyprowadzić z pomieszczenia. Szła poddając się jej woli i zastanawiając się, co tu się do diabła dzieje? Dlaczego daje się tak prowadzić? Przecież pierwsze kilka kroków robiła zgodnie z swoją wolą, a później... Co jest?! Co ona jeszcze umie? Została odprowadzona na Normandię i do swojej kajuty. Dopiero wtedy mogła poruszać się tak, jak chciała. A pierwszą rzeczą, której chciała było zorientowanie się, co tu się dzieje i dlaczego.

- Co to do cholery było? – Zareagowała instynktownie i przyparła drugą kobietę do ściany. Spojrzała w sarnie oczy, po czym przelotnie zastanowiła się, jak to możliwe, że wojowniczka ma takie kształty. Kształty, które de facto wyczuwała całym swoim ciałem.

- Prawdopodobnie wyprowadziłam cię z Parlamentu i doprowadziłam na statek – zaśmiała się cathka, po czym spojrzała jej w oczy z złośliwymi iskierkami w oczach. – No, no, no... Co by Thane powiedział na tę pozycję? – zaśmiała się złośliwie z Shepard, która na to pytanie praktycznie odskoczyła od niej. Wywołało to tylko kolejny wredny uśmieszek. _Ugh... Któregoś pięknego dnia narobię ci siniaków. Nie wiem jeszcze jak, ale narobię._ Zadecydowała patrząc z niechęcią na ten zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek.

- Nasza WI wskaże ci twoją kajutę. Wyjdź stąd – powiedziała siadając na łóżku i kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Jej zmysły zarejestrowały, że Cathka faktycznie opuściła jej kajutę, a ona sama zaczęła się zastanawiać...

_ Co się stało? Dlaczego do cholery tak na nią zareagowałam? Przecież kocham Thane'a. Jestem z nim szczęśliwa. Więc? _Nieuważnie pogłaskała Urza i zaśmiała się gorzko. _Czyli obecność Cathki faktycznie powywraca nasze życie do góry nogami. Ledwo się pojawiła i już zszokowała Javika. A to więcej niż udało się nam wszystkim w ciągu ilu to już lat? 5? Tyle lat prób przeprowadzanych przez każdego członka załogi. I co? I jedyną osobą, która zdołała wykrzesać z niego jakieś większe emocje, jest istota, którą spotkał 10 minut temu. Że już nie wspomnę o minie Samary. Jak to szło? „Ten etap w moim życiu już został zakończony"... Właśnie widziałam, jak bardzo został zakończony. W sumie całkiem podobną minę miała, gdy opowiedziałam jej o Liarze. A potem przestały się dogadywać. Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że te kamery na statku nagrają całkiem niezłą komedię? W sumie Liara... Jakoś nie kupuję jej tłumaczenia, że to jest najbezpieczniejsze miejsce w galaktyce._

Jednym nieuważnym ruchem włączyła kamery statku i nie bez zdziwienia zauważyła, że nawet w kajucie Karlin technologia jeszcze działa. O dziwo kamery nie zostały wyłączone także u Tali, ani u Liary. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad tym faktem, lecz już po chwili skupiła swój wzrok na Cathce urządzającej 'swój pokój'. Z łatwością zamienia starą zbrojownię w swój własny 'ogród'. Ktoś bystry na Cytadeli wykupił ziemię, którą obecna właścicielka pomieszczenia właśnie zagospodarowała. Kto by pomyślał, że w tak małym pomieszczeniu mogła stworzyć takie warunki? Czujniki na statku pokazywały, że w tym pomieszczeniu zmienił się klimat w stosunku do reszty statku. Było tam cieplej i trochę wilgotniej, przez co jej rośliny świetnie się przyjęły. W ogrodzie było dużo kwiatów i drzew, w tym drzewek pomarańczowych. _Czyżby nie tylko moja załoga je lubiła? Ciekawe kiedy zaczną owocować... _Oprócz tych znajomych jej roślin, Karlin wyhodowała kilkanaście innych, których Shepard nie znała. Szczególnie ciekawe były niebieskie kwiaty, lub drzewko o bordowej korze i krwistoczerwonych kwiatach.

Przez chwilę patrzyła jak Cathka tworzy sobie jeszcze hamak do powieszenia między drzewami i odkłada na wiklinowy stolik (_Kto ich jeszcze używa? To takie oldschoolowe..._ ) stary kombinezon EDI. _Ona naprawdę zamierza w tym chodzić? Jakby jej nie wystarczyło, że i tak praktycznie wszyscy się do niej ślinią... No, ale faktycznie jej zwykły strój raczej nie nadaje się na misje. Ooo... A kto to?_ Pomyślała zdziwiona, widząc jak drzwi się otwierają. Szybko przetarła oczy widząc, że wchodzącym jest Javik. _Co on tam robi? Czyżby coś się kroiło?_ Jednak, jakby na złość pani kapitan oboje chwilę porozmawiali i proteanin wyszedł. Po tym do jej ogrodu przychodzili inni członkowie załogi, zamieniali z nią kilka słów i wychodzili. Jednak nie widziała, żeby byli zbyt zawiedzeni, bądź podekscytowani po wyjściu. Znaczy, że była neutralna... Ile można siedzieć nad tymi roślinami? Czy ona do nich śpiewa? Chyba trzeba założyć tam jeszcze czujniki dźwięku. Z zafascynowaniem oglądała, jak rośliny wzrastają razem z jej śpiewem. Tak się w to wciągnęła, że obecność drugiej osoby w pokoju, zauważyła dopiero, gdy objęły ją znajome jej ręce, a jej ciało owionął tak ukochany zapach ciała drella. Chciała się do niego odwrócić, lecz ten mocno ją trzymał, by uniemożliwić jej ten ruch. Ostre ząbki lekko zaczęły podskubywać jej szyję, a silne ramiona przyciągały ją do niego.

- Nie myśl teraz o niej, Siha – ukochany głos wyszeptał te słowa do jej ucha, powodując tym samym, że kobieta zadrżała. – Skup się na mnie – wymruczał Thane, przyciągając ją do siebie jeszcze bliżej i powracając do znęcania się nad jej szyją. Uwielbiała to. Kochała czuć na swoim ciele jego dłonie i usta, acz jej szyja była cholernie czułym punktem. O czym Thane niestety, lub na szczęście, wiedział. Wygięła się lekko i odwróciła do niego, chcąc otrzymać pocałunek od swego kochanka, który zresztą od razu pojął jej intencje. Ich usta szybko się spotkały, a języki wyszły sobie naprzeciw, by okazać sobie uczucia, które w nich buzowały. Od zwykłej czułości po miłość i szalejące pożądanie. Jane właśnie miała się odwrócić na jego udach, gdy ich wzrok przyciągnęła ciekawa scenka na ekranach.

Mianowicie Javik nie był w swej ładowni sam. To, że Liara jest u niego nawet nie byłoby dziwne, przecież badała jego cywilizację całe dotychczasowe życie. Dziwne było to, iż tym razem się nie kłócą. Do tej pory jakoś nie dogadywali się zbyt dobrze, a tymczasem z tego co mogli zobaczyć to rozmawiali raczej przyjaźnie. Aż ją zaciekawił powód ich, jak mogła wywnioskować z gestów, przyjacielskiej rozmowy. Wyglądało na to, że o dziwo to Liara coś tłumaczy proteaninowi. Jednak nagle coś się chyba zaczęło psuć. Ich gesty, wcześniej spokojne i przyjacielskie, zaczęły nabierać na gwałtowności, a twarze... _Czy Liara właśnie się zdenerwowała? No popatrzcie tylko, nasza dziecinka dorasta. Jestem z niej taaaaka dumna. Oooo... Coś się zaczyna dziać._

Liara złapała proteanina za dłoń i przyciągnęła do siebie mówiąc coś gniewnie. Stali jakieś 10 centymetrów od siebie i wydawało się, że zaraz skoczą sobie do gardeł, gdy otworzyły się drzwi. Do ładowni Javika weszły dwie kobiety. _No jak mogły? Przerwać taką zabawę? Liara chyba od zawsze chciała dużo bliżej poznać kulturę protean. Więc może... Może Javik udzieliłby jej bezpłatnych korepetycji? W końcu najłatwiej poznać daną kulturę przez... bezpośredni kontakt._

Shepard zaśmiała się widząc poświatę biotyki i zatarła lekko ręce.

- No to teraz się zacznie. – Uśmiechnęła się zadowolona, jakby zapominając, że wszyscy są na jednym statku.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hmmm... I co tu napisać? Może to, że wen mi ucieka? Pomimo starań weny, komcie na pewno go znów sprowadzą ;) A jak na razie one-shotów nie ma... No cóż - miłego czytania ;)_

_Prawie jak w domu, prawda? Drzewa, kwiaty, klimat... I goście, którzy co_  
_chwila przychodzą. Ja naprawdę rozumiem, że można się zdziwić, rozumiem też, że jestem tu_  
_kimś absolutnie nowym. Ale, żeby zrobić z mojego ogrodu coś takiego? Nic tylko co chwila_  
_ktoś przychodzi. Najpierw Javik, żeby porozmawiać o możliwościach współczesnych ras, a co_  
_mnie obchodzą ich możliwości? No dobra, obchodzą. Szczególnie pewnego typu, ale to taki_  
_mały szczególik, prawda? No właśnie. Po Javiku przyszła ta niebieska - znaczy asari – Liara._  
_Jak dziecko. No dobra, niewiele ponad 100 lat. Ale ponoć jest jedną z bardziej bezwzględnych_  
_osób w galaktyce. Hahaha. Ona? Bezwzględna? O wiele bardziej bezwzględna jest ta_  
_jaszczurka, znaczy kroganin. Grunt? W sumie ciekawa postać. Lekko brutalny i bezwzględy,_  
_a jednak widać było, że dobrze się czuje w moim ogrodzie. Każdy osobnik, który się dobrze_  
_czuje wśród roślinności jest warty choćby odrobiny uwagi. Prawda? Prawda. Później_  
_poznałam żab- salarianina. Jak on miał? Mo... Mo... Morlan? A nie – Mordin. Mordin Solus._  
_I tu się zachwyciłam. Charakter pragmatyczno-logiczny. Cudo. Szkoda tylko, że mówi w takim_  
_tempie, że głowa mnie rozbolała. Aua. Później przyszedł... Na pewno mężczyzna, ale gatunek?_  
_Chyba turianin. Garrus Vakarian. Tak, turianin. Niezłe ziółko z niego. Taaaaak, ten facet ma_  
_jaja. A później przyszła druga asari. Samara. Zaproponowała mi zwiedzanie statku. W sumie_  
_dlaczego nie? Więc tak – na pierwszym piętrze, licząc od góry, mamy kajutę „pani kapitan" –_  
_coś mi mówi, że polubię wkurzanie małolaty. Szczególnie, że panienka jak widać nie ma_  
_absolutnie nic przeciwko innym gatunkom oraz tej samej płci. Oh, ten romans z... Jack? Tak,_  
_Jack – ciekawa sprawa, silne emocje._  
_Ale wracając – statek. Drugie piętro to mostek, na którym urzęduje Samara_  
_Traynor. Czemu ona tak na mnie patrzy? Powinnam czuć się zagrożona? Centrum_  
_dowodzenia; kokpit (Joker... Bogowie dajcie mu troszkę lepsze poczucie humoru. Tak do_  
_poziomu znośnego. Proooooszę.); laboratorium Mordina i mój Ogród. Dalej mamy piętro_  
_trzecie. Szpital i obecnie puste pomieszczenie, w którym kiedyś był rdzeń AI. Ciekawe jak_  
_szybko zauważą, że nie mam pojęcia czym jest, lub było AI. Oprócz tego mamy kajutę Liary_  
_(Samara powiedziała, że według tradycji powinny sypiać w jednym pomieszczeniu, ale sama_  
_widzę, że to byłby bardzo zły pomysł); sterownię artyleryjską (kto by pomyślał, że pan_  
_Vakarian tak lubi kalibracje?); jest też stacja podtrzymywania życia, w której teoretycznie_  
_powinien być ten drell – Thane. Ciekawe dlaczego go tam nie było? Ponoć niezbyt lubią się z_  
_Urzem – Shepard ma wesoło. I pokład widokowy, który zajmuje Samara. Oprócz tego są tam_  
_jeszcze kwatery załogi i łazienki. To mi przypomniało, że muszę sobie jakąś zamontować w_  
_swoim Ogrodzie. Bo jeśli na całą załogę przypada tylko jedna damska, to ja dziękuję. Co_  
_jeszcze? A, tak. Na trzecim piętrze jest jeszcze pomieszczenie z barkiem i messa. Tylko czemu_  
_wszędzie muszą być windy? Jakby stare dobre schody nie wystarczyły... W trakcie jazdy_  
_Samara opowiedziała mi o piątym piętrze – hangar dla pilota dodatkowego i Vegi. Swoją_  
_drogą Vega ma niezłe ciało. Nawet jak na człowieka. Ale wracając... Ledwo wyszły z windy_  
_została mi pokazana maszynownia – Tali'Zorah, Adams, Gabby i Ken, poniżej siedziała Jack,_  
_a w ładowniach Grunt i Javik._  
Akurat gdy zbliżały się do pomieszczenia Javika obie poczuły jakiś niepokój.  
Otworzyły drzwi i to co zobaczyły wbiło je w pokład. A przynajmniej na chwilę. Javik i Liara  
stali kilkanascie centymetrów od siebie i wyglądali jakby właśnie mieli się pocałować. Gdy  
weszły, oboje spojrzeli na nie, a wokół nich pojawiła się aura biotyki. Przez słownie chwilkę  
Karlin zastanawiała się, dlaczego biotyka Javika jest zielona, ale szybko przypomniała sobie,  
że jest to cecha wszystkich protean. Tak więc stała w pomieszczeniu z trójką wkurzonych  
biotyków.  
- Pukać was nie nauczyli? – warknęła Liara patrząc na 'intruzki'.  
- Jak widać, ty jesteś w trakcie nauki – odparowała Karlin i popatrzyła kpiąco na  
Javika. – Jak to szło? Obecne rasy nie są zbytnio zaawansowane. To miłe, że chciałeś dać jej  
korepetycje – zakpiła widząc jak opanowanie proteanina w szybkim tempie zanika.

- Ja... ja tylko chciałam mu udowodnić możliwości młodych ras – wyjąkała Liara,  
jakby przypominając sobie, że stoi wśród istot dla których jej sto lat to jak mgnienie oka.  
Samara miała przecież coś koło tysiąca. Lud Javika wymarł pięćdziesiąt tysięcy lat temu,  
a Karlin przyznała się do dwustu pięćdziesięciu tysięcy. Kim ona przy nich była?  
- I niewątpliwie łóżko jest do tego najlepszym polem – kolejną kpinę odczuła jak  
uderzenie. – Samara zabierz ją stąd do diabła – ciche warknięcie Karlin sprawiło, że biotyka  
w pomieszczeniu uległa rozrzedzeniu, a obecne tu osoby zorientowały się, że są na statku z  
jak widać lekko zirytowaną przedstawicielką gatunku, który może 'psuć' technologię.  
_Mała kretynka, co ona sobie myślała? Ona naprawdę sądziła, że da radę pójść do_  
_łóżka z proteaninem? Młodsza byłam, a nie odważyłam się wystawić na ich zęby. Mała_  
_zadufana w sobie idiotka. W poprzednim cyklu mało ras odważało się na mieszanie z_  
_proteanami, a ta... Javika jej się zachciało._  
Na te myśli opanował ją drwiący śmiech, na szczęście udało jej się go zdusić i  
przyjrzała się uważnie Javikowi. _Czy mi się wydaje, czy jego policzki są ciemniejsze? Auć. To_  
_aż boli._ Prychnęła cicho i spojrzała na niego uważnie.  
- Coś ty sobie myślał? Naprawdę jesteś tak głupi, by pójść do łóżka z kimś, kto nie  
wytwarza antidotum na wasz jad?! – prawie wrzasnęła cathka, z trudem powstrzymując się  
przed wyraźnym wskazaniem mężczyźnie jego głupoty.  
- Nie ugryzłbym jej – odpowiedział spokojnie Javik i oparł się o misę z wodą. Lekko  
zrezygnowany opuścił ramiona i dodał – Nie planowałem iść z nią do łóżka.  
- Taaa... Podłoga by starczyła? – zaszydziła Karlin i już spokojnie spytała – Dlaczego  
w ogóle chciałeś ją pocałować? Przecież samo to mogłoby ją zabić.  
- Nie chciałem – tym razem warknięcie wydarło się z gardła proteanina. – Nawet przez  
chwilę nie myślałem o tym, żeby ją pocałować. Prędzej o tym, by zetrzeć ją na proch.  
- Ponieważ? – tu już w głosie cathki pojawiło się zrezygnowanie. Jak mają cokolwiek  
zrobić z taką załogą?  
- Ponieważ nie będę słuchał o wyższości młodych ras ze spokojem – odpowiedział  
ostro. – Nazwać ich prymitywnymi to pochwałą.  
- Ale odparli Żniwiarzy. A to więcej niż udało się wam, cywilizowanym – powiedziała  
spokojnie, po czym dodała – Istotnie jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam takiego bałaganu w  
galaktyce, ale też nie budziłam się często. A co do nich... Daj im szansę. Walczyłeś u  
boku Shepard. Pomogłeś jej przetrwać w tym świecie. Samara powiedziała, że to Ty ją  
wyciągnąłeś. Nie podcinaj im skrzydeł – poprosiła cicho. – Obserwuj i pomagaj. Ale nie  
niszcz ich zapału.  
- Chyba masz rację – mruknął i obrócił się do niej. Jakby nieśmiało podszedł  
do kobiety i powiedział – Dawno nie miałem nikogo w ramionach. Mogę? - cathka w  
odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnęła i przytuliła do Javika. Przygryzła lekko wargę czując jak  
nieporadnie mężczyzna ją obejmuje i oparła głowę o jego ramię.  
- Pozwólmy im walczyć. Tutaj chodzi też o nasze życia – uśmiechnęła się smętnie  
doskonale wiedząc, że gdy Jafa przybędą to ona będzie głównym celem. Właśnie dlatego  
zawsze budziła się tylko jedna cathka.  
- Tak... Chyba masz rację – cichy szept otulił ją i pozwolił pozostać w tym półtrwaniu.

* * *

Jakiś czas później Karlin wyszła z ładowni Javika, pozwalając się odprowadzić.  
_No myślałby kto, że proteanin, ucieleśnienie zemsty, może być nadopiekuńczy. Zaśmiała_  
_się mentalnie. Na pewno coś mi grozi na tym statku. Na pewno._ Przygryzła jeszcze wargę i  
pożegnała się z proteaninem, idąc do mapy, by zaznaczyć cel podróży.  
Ledwo podeszła do podwyższenia z mapą, gdy ta rozbłysła powodując wzdrygnięcie  
się cathki. Niepewnie podeszła bliżej i przyjrzała się mapie, powoli przypominając sobie  
lokalizację poszczególnych artefaktów z wiedzą na temat Jafa. W końcu przypomniała sobie  
pierwszy, od którego miały iść ścieżki ku reszcie. Zbliżyła na mapie odpowiedni układ i udało

jej się nawet znaleźć planetę oraz mniej więcej zaznaczyć na planecie odpowiednie miejsce.  
- Bądź tak miła, Traynors, i wyznacz Jokerowi kurs na tę planetę – powiedziała  
spokojnie i uciekła przed oceniającym ją spojrzeniem. Szybkim krokiem ruszyła do windy  
i zjechała do hangaru pamiętając, że może tam złożyć zamówienie. Ponoć dzięki piezo,  
bądź też pierwiastkowi zero – jak nazywają teraz amel, powinna praktycznie od razu dostać  
wybrany przez siebie towar. A ona zdecydowanie powinna kupić sobie bardziej pasujące  
do tego świata ubranie. Szybko połączyła się z sklepami odzieżowymi i jak zaczarowana  
wpatrzyła się w ofertę ziemskich strojów. W końcu figurę miała jak ziemianki, bądź asari,  
a jakoś wolała ubrania z charakterem – asari zbyt się wczuły w styl galaktyczny. Szybko  
przejrzała stroje stricte ziemskie i niemalże wpadła w zachwyt.  
Brązowe skórzane spodnie bardzo ładnie opinały tyłek modelki, do tego sprawiały  
takie wrażenie, że Karlin nie wahając się ani chwili pozwoliła się zmierzyć cyfrowo i równie  
szybko miała w dłoniach paczkę z skórą. Teraz tylko przygotować sobie jakąś łazienkę i się  
przebrać.


	7. Chapter 7

- Mordin! Moooordiiin, do cholery! Oni mi zaraz statek podziurawią! – rozhisteryzowany krzyk Shepard rozległ się w laboratorium, powodując, że znajomy nam salarianin podskoczył i obrócił się do swego gościa próbując zasłonić kilka ekranów.

- Daj-spokój-Shepard-jestem-pewien-że-nic-się-nie-stanie. Są-w-końcu-dorośli. – Powiedział szybko, chcąc uspokoić swoją panią kapitan.

- Mam w jednym pomieszczeniu troje wściekłych biotyków i nie mniej wściekłą cathkę – jęknęła rozpaczliwie. – Naprawdę sądzisz, że nie mam się o co martwić?

- Nie. Nie-masz. Sama-spójrz – odpowiedział pokazując jej dwa holoekrany. Na jednym była ładownia Javika. Jane wzrokiem poszukała proteanina i aż zagwizdała widząc jak ten wyniosły i zimny mężczyzna siedzi z Karlin w rogu, tuląc ją do siebie. Uśmiechnęła się lekko – w życiu nie widziała Javika tak odprężonego.

Zaś drugi ekran... drugi ekran pokazywał kajutę Liary, a to co tam zobaczyła sprawiło, że jej policzki lekko się zaróżowiły. Kto by pomyślał, że biotykę można wykorzystać w taki sposób?

-C-co to? – spytała nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od ekranu na którym były dwie asari. – Szpiegujesz nas?

- A-jak-myślisz? Skąd-mam-te-widy-instruktarzowe? – spytał ironicznie przypominając jej, że praktycznie przy każdym jej związku dostawała takie widy i wskazówki. Oraz alkohol. Przysunął jej krzesło i oboje bez słowa wpatrzyli się w ekran.

A tam... Liara uwięziona w polu biotycznym klęczała w powietrzu z lekko rozchylonymi kolanami i krzyczała, czując na plecach uderzenia biotyczne. Na plecach miała już inne ślady sugerujące, że jej... związek jest dość burzliwy, a jej policzki były mokre od łez. W pewnej chwili Samara podeszła do niej i delikatnie uchwyciła palcami jej podbródek unosząc go do góry. Zaczęły rozmawiać.

- Czekaj-Shepard-podgłośnię. – Powiedział salarianin podekscytowany... możliwością badania psychiki asari.

* * *

- ...Nie, moja droga. Należy być grzeczną dziewczynką. – Mruczała z nutą wściekłości w głosie Samara, głaszcząc Liarę po załzawionym policzku.

- Dlaczego? – spytała z rezygnacją, jakby zdając sobie sprawę, że dzieli ich ponad 800 lat posługiwania się biotyką. Samara pozwoliła Liarze stanąć na własnych nogach.

- Nie całujemy mężczyzn. Obojętnie jak fascynujący by byli – szepnęła cicho starsza asari i nachyliła się do jej ust. Jakież było zaskoczenie Shepard, gdy pani doktor wyszła jej ustom naprzeciw.

Całowały się zaborczo, a ich biotyka splatała się z sobą, równoważąc ich siły. Dość szybko młodsza asari popchnęła Samarę na swoje łóżko i opadła na nią. Cichy śmiech ledwo dotarł do czujników.

- Jak na Ilium – zaśmiała się Liara i dodała – Wtedy tez najpierw coś zbroiłam, a dopiero później wylądowałyśmy w mej sypialni. – Przytuliła się do niej i spytała cicho – Dlaczego tak długo się do mnie nie zbliżałaś?

- A masz zamiar tłumaczyć Shepard, że twoje plecy ci się podobają? – Spytała cicho Samara i przyciągnęła ją do siebie, by ugryźć jej szyję, wywołując tym samym cichy jęk. Ciemna, fioletowa krew spłynęła po szyi Liary, gdy egzekutorka odsunęła swe zęby od rany. Jednak została zlizana, nim udało jej się coś zabrudzić. Ich role się szybko odwróciły i już po chwili to Samara była na górze i pieściła szyję młodszej kobiety. Od zawsze wiedziała, że to jej słaby punkt, co zresztą zostało szybko udowodnione, gdy w pokoju rozbrzmiały jęki asari. Odgłosy te lekko podniosły temperaturę w laboratorium, a przynajmniej tak to odczuła pani kapitan. Już miała coś powiedzieć, gdy w głośnikach na statku rozbrzmiał głos Jokera.

- Dolecieliśmy do Therum. Podchodzimy do lądowania – Asari zmartwiały i przeklinając zaczęły się ubierać. W sumie tak samo zareagowała Jane. Pomijając część z ubieraniem się, oczywiscie.

Wyszła z laboratorium, dalej klnąc pod nosem wyczucie czasu Jokera. W sumie jej i Liarze zrobił to samo, choć w trochę łagodniejszych okolicznościach. Zresztą dlaczego nie powiedziała jej o swych skłonnościach? Przecież byłaby w stanie to zrobić. Nie musiała się wstydzić. Ale. Wróćmy na ziemię. Znaczy pokład.

Szła do windy z Mordinem u boku rozmawiając cicho o tym skąd do diabła on ma mikrofony. Przecież nawet ona ich nie ma. W pewnym momencie tłumaczenia Mordina ucichły, a on sam mruknął coś cicho i wskoczył do windy. Shepard zdziwiona podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła, że w ich stronę zmierza cathka. _Hmmm... Skórzane spodnie, top, starożytny już sztylet przy pasie i włosy związane w wysoki koński ogon. Nieźle._ Krótka myśl pojawiła się w jej umyśle, gdy lustrowała wzrokiem cathkę. Gestem zaprosiła ją z nami do windy i zjeżdżali na dół.

- W jaskini, do której idziemy, nie działa żadna technologia. Lepiej będzie, gdy razem z nami pójdzie jeszcze jeden biotyk – cichy ton, delikatne słowa, a jednak coś ją ubodło.

- „My"? Że niby ty też idziesz? – zareagowała obronnie, przygotowując się jednocześnie do słownego ataku. Stary mechanizm. Przydatny. A jednocześnie pozwalał poznać choć trochę psychikę drugiej istoty. W końcu miały razem spędzić kilka lat.

- A jak sama odnajdziesz drogę? – spytała z delikatnym uśmiechem rodzica patrzącego na krnąbrne dziecko. – Sugeruję Javika. On powinien dać sobie radę, z przyciąganiem ogrodu – dodała spokojnie. _Czyżby coś między nimi było? Ale przecież wtedy raczej by tego nie mówiła. Starałaby się chronić swoje uczucia. A może jednak? Przecież ich widziałam. Zresztą, od początku widać było, że Karlin ma wpływ na naszego proteanina. Spory wpływ._

- Niech będzie Javik. Jest silnym biotykiem – zgodziła się potulnie. Istotnie bez niej są w czarnej dup- dziurze. W czarnej dziurze.

- Jest proteaninem. To ważniejsze – sucho sprostowała Karlin.

* * *

- Siha, dlaczego on? – Spytał poirytowany drell, gdy tylko usłyszał, że to Javik z nimi idzie, a nie on. _Jaki on słodki... Ale ja naprawdę jestem w stanie się bronić. Chyba nie sądzi, że jestem jakąś słabą salarianką? Grrrrrrrrrrrr... Zachowuje się jak szowinista. Stary, ludzki szowinista._

- Nie ja tym razem dowodzę kochanie. Wiesz o tym – odpowiedziała sucho i wsiadła do promu, słysząc, że Karlin udziela wyjaśnień Javikowi.

- ...niestety nie pamiętam kto jest strażnikiem tego artefaktu, dlatego też powinniśmy być ostrożni. Strażnika należy pokonać, lecz nie zabić. Pamiętajcie o tym. Inaczej stracimy szansę na zdobycie reszty – w głosie cathki pobrzmiewała jakaś nerwowość.

- To znaczy, że nie wiesz gdzie jest reszta? – spytała Jane zdziwiona. W zamian uzyskała wściekły syk.

- Nie jestem aż tak stara. Pierwszy cykl trwał kilka milionów lat – dodała jakby usprawiedliwiając się.

- Nikt tego nie powiedział moja droga – odpowiedział kojąco Javik i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

- Oczywiście. – Wściekły syk cathki sprawił, że Jane zmartwiała. Byli jeszcze na takiej wysokości, że upadek spowodowałby śmierć. _A jednak ma w sobie coś wspólnego z resztą kobiet. Żadna z nas nie lubi przyznawać się do swego wieku._ Shepard uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli i usiadła razem z resztą na fotelach.

-Pani kapitan, coś się dzieje z promem! – zaalarmował Cortez po kilkunastu minutach.

- Ląduj. – Karlin ze swoim rozkazem nie dopuściła jej do słowa. _Czy ona wygląda na podekscytowaną?_

Zdziwiony pilot wykonał polecenie cathki bez słowa i osiadł na skalistej planecie. Wyszli z Kodiaka i skrzywili się widząc pył, który od razu wzbił się pod ich stopami i osiadł na zbrojach. Każdy z wyjątkiem cathki. Ta szła kilka centymetrów nad powierzchnią planety i uśmiechała się wesoło, patrząc w przód. Szybko postawili pod sobą biotyczne pomosty i poszli za cathką.

- Gdzieś tutaj jest artefakt Dzieci Natury? – spytała ironicznie Shepard. Do diabła, przecież ten pył zdusiłby wszelką roślinność.

* * *

- Sama zobaczysz – zaśmiała się cicho Karlin i lekko przyśpieszyła.

Po podekscytowaniu Karlin, Shepard domyśliła się, że to już blisko. Artefakt. Ale nic tutaj nie było... _Pustynia. Jak mogli tutaj ukryć cokolwiek? Szczególnie, jeśli są to dzieci natury? Karlin nie wytrzymała chwili na statku bez Urza, lub swego Ogrodu, a tutaj? Cathki ukryłyby artefakt na takiej planecie? Chociaż znowu... Ogień? Czyżby to była odpowiedź? A może..._ Rozmyślania przerwał jej widok jaki miała przed sobą. W jednej chwili stała pośrodku pustyni, a w drugiej szła przez... Ogród. Chyba nie da się tego inaczej nazwać. Po prostu ogród. W tej samej chwili też urwał się jej kontakt z Normandią. Nie mogła też nawet przywołać swojego omnitoola. _Co jest?_

- Tak wyglądał nasz świat – mruknęła z nostalgią Karlin, głaszcząc tęsknie korę jednego z drzew, po czym urwała sobie złoty kwiat z pobliskiego krzewu. Nie wiedzieć czemu od razu skojarzył się Shepard z różą. Zwykłą, ziemską różą. Z lekkim uśmiechem obserwowała jak cathka wpina kwiat we włosy, rozmyślając o tym jakby wyglądało życie z taką rasą w galaktyce. Rozmyślania te przerwał jej ostry syk kobiety.

- Ostrożnie! Te rośliny mają bronić. – Z lekkim rozbawieniem obserwowała jak Karlin odciąga Javika od sporego czerwonego kwiatu. W sumie to można powiedzieć, że był w iście krogańskim rozmiarze. Przez jej umysł przewinęła się myśl, że to całkiem ładny kwiat, i zaraz znikła, gdy tylko „kwiatek" rozchylił kwiaty ukazując kilka rzędów ostrych zębów. Od tej pory już ostrożnie szli przez ogród, starając się nie dotknąć żadnej z roślin, której wcześniej nie dotknęła ich przewodniczka.

Szli i szli, aż w pewnym momencie zawirował nad nimi zielony materiał, a z nieba opadła jakaś osoba. Strażnik. Wyglądała bardzo podobnie do iluzorycznego ciała cathki.

- Sals – usłyszała cichy szept Karlin. _Co to za uczucie? Wzruszenie? Tęsknota?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Przepraszam? Wiem, miał być w sobotę - na moje usprawiedliwienie podam tylko to, że w weekend i ja i moja kochana Beta psiałyśmy prace zaliczeniowe. Cóż - przypominam o komciach i zapraszam do czytania ;)_

_Jak zawsze kursywa oznacza myśli bohaterki,_ **a pogrubienie mowę węży, czy też jak z HP wężomowę ;)**

* * *

Z nieba spadł jakiś kształt. Serce zabiło mocniej w klatce piersiowej cathki, a ona sama wyszeptała tylko jedno słowo.

- Sals. – To jedno słowo niosło za sobą dwa cykle tęsknoty. Rozpaczy na wieść o jej śmierci i niedowierzania, jakie poczuła widząc ją tutaj. Jako strażnika. Istotę, którą miała pokonać. Zawahała się chwilę i te kilka sekund wykorzystała jej była kochanka. Zaatakowała. Automatyczny blok i przerwana w połowie kontra. _Dlaczego? Dlaczego do cholery Sals została strażnikiem? Jak mam z nią walczyć? Przecież pamiętam jeszcze smak jej skóry. Szok, jaki poczułam, gdy zorientowałam się, jak bardzo przez moją obecność różni się od reszty swej rasy. Pamiętam każdą noc, podczas której wiła się pode mną... Każdy jej cichy syk, który tak na mnie działał...Pamiętam jak bardzo przypomina węże, jaka była gibka... Naszą pierwszą noc, pierwszy pocałunek. I ten ostatni._

- **Karlin, kochanie** – wysyczała w wężowym języku brunetka i uśmiechnęła się czule do szatynki, co robiło lekko upiorne wrażenie przez ostre kiełki członkini ludu nagów. Nieodrodna córka Wasukiego. – **Wiesz, co musisz zrobić. Walcz. Porozmawiamy gdy zzznów wyląduję pod Tobą.** – Uśmiechnęła się figlarnie i wysunęła rozdwojony język, smakując powietrze. Karlin na to tylko się uśmiechnęła i wyciągnęła swój sztylet. Na oczach towarzyszących jej istot, klingę sztyletu otoczył ogień, który zaczął się wydłużać w kształt starożytnej japońskiej katany. _Kocham tę broń. Zawsze, gdy ją dobywam czuję się jakby ubyło mi kilkadziesiąt tysięcy lat. Nie ma to jak ogień._ Po chwili płomienie zaczęły wnikać w klingę, którą stworzyły, a jej właścicielka uśmiechnęła się lekko i skoczyła do przodu napierając na przyjaciółkę.

- **Jak dawniej **– syknęła do niej z rozmarzeniem i szybko odskoczyła, widząc, że do tej pory klinga w tradycyjnym kształcie przyjmuje wymiary i strukturę bułatu. Przełknęła cicho ślinę i wspomniała tak podobny do tego dzień. Tyle tylko, że dwa cykle temu. Wtedy też stały w czymś na kształt Ogrodu. Wtedy też walczyły z poczucia obowiązku, a nie chęci. _W sumie to mam nadzieję, że skończy się tak jak wtedy. Choć może bez dodatku z węży. I bez widowni. Hmmm... Da się tu gdzieś ukryć? Chociaż godzinkę._ I tak jak wtedy ukłoniły się sobie ceremonialnie i skrzyżowały klingi, by zaraz odskoczyć. Zaczęły krążyć wokół siebie, omijając z gracją trujące rośliny. Jedno kółko, drugie...

Nagle skoczyły ponownie do siebie. Cięcie, blokada, kontra, blokada... Fechtowały się kolejne minuty, nie mogąc znaleźć u przeciwniczki dziury w obronie. Nic. I znowu cios, blokada, kontra. Oderwały się od siebie i zaśmiały w tym samym momencie.

-** Jak zzzawszszsze niezzzrównana, kochanie **– wysyczała z uśmiechem na ustach cathka i skłoniła się w parodii dworskiego ukłonu, chłonąc wzrokiem tak kochaną kiedyś sylwetkę. Tyle czasu minęło, a ona pozostała sobą. Od początku, do końca. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, wspominając jak pierwszy raz poznawała to ciało.

-** Ty również nic sssię nie zzzmieniłaśśś **– odsyknęła jej Sals, jakby widząc w jej oczach, temat rozmyślań. Po czym... Nie minęła chwila, a znalazły się w swoich ramionach całując się zachłannie. Opadły lekko na trawę ciesząc się tym krótkim spotkaniem. Zetknięcia ust, czułe liźnięcia, pocałunki, lekkie ssanie wargi...

-** Chyba wygrałam **– syknęła zadowolona Karlin przykładając jej normalnych już rozmiarów sztylet do gardła. _Zimna stal na skórze, kilka sznurków, trochę iskier i całkiem udany wieczór by nas czekał. Choć może bez Javika i Shepard. Zdecydowanie żadne z nich nie musi poznawać mojej anatomii._

-** Nie wiedziałam, że podnieca cię krew, sssłońce ty moje **– zakpiła nagini i ponownie przyciągnęła drugą kobietę do pocałunku.

-** Widocznie nie musssiałaśśś wiedzieć. **– Cathka ugryzła ją mocno w miejsce, w którym szyja łączy się z barkiem, pozostawiając tam ślad po swoich ząbkach. Ostrych ząbkach.

- Yyy... Karlin? – Tę jakże miłą chwilę przerwało im pytanie Shepard. _Wrrrrrrrrrr... A było już tak miło_.

- Tak? – Spytała cudem unikając wyrywającego jej się z gardła syku. Nie było to zbyt wyraźne słowo, jednak czego oczekiwać po jeszcze przed chwilą zrastającym się języku?

- Kto to jest? – Tutaj pytanie zadał Javik, a Sals pisnęła cicho. A przynajmniej syknęła coś co w jej czasach było piskiem i zasyczała do niej prośbę.

-** Pozzzwól mi zzz nimi porozzzmawiać. Obiecuję nie powiedzieć im, jak śśślicznie potrafiszszsz krzyczeć, ale pozzzwól... Proszszszę... Proszszszę, proszszszę, proszszszę, proszszszęęę... **– w jej oczach pojawił się złośliwy błysk. Błysk, przez który cathka przełknęła ostentacyjnie ślinę.

** -** Jak bardzo tego pożałuję? – spytała w galaktycznym dotykając jej gardła długim palcem i pozwalając jej w ten sposób porozumiewać się w tym języku.

- Tylko trochę, kochana – odpowiedziała złośliwie nagini. Cóż, charakter nic, a nic jej się nie zmienił. _Jest taka sama jak wtedy. Zadziorna, złośliwa. Czas nie może niczego zatrzeć. W sumie to dobrze, nawet bardzo dobrze. W końcu to charakter i doświadczenia nas definiują, nie wygląd. Który de facto nie zmienił się, ani o jotę. Moja śliczna wężyczka._

- Mhmmm... – odmruknęła jej niedowierzająco i spytała ostrożnie – Ile masz tu węży? – Wybitnie nie chciała się spotkać z jej krewnymi, a nie wątpiła w to, że trafiło tutaj trochę tych ziemskich zwierząt.

- W sumie nie mam tu węży. Mam za to kilka orochi. – Uśmiechnęła się w sposób, przez który Karlin z trudem przełknęła ślinę. _Orochi? Te wielkie gady, plujące kwasem? Za co, Bogini? Za co? Przecież byłam dobrą cathką. Nie uwodziłam, nie kłamałam, nie cudzołożyłam, nie zabijałam... Nooo... A przynajmniej nie tak sporo, jak na istotę w mym wieku..._

- A już miałam nadzieję, że orochi wyginęły te dwa cykle temu. – Westchnęła smętnie i spojrzała na nią niepewnie, z niejaką obawą. – Gdzie ukryłaś te potworki?

- Polują. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko, ukazując swoje kiełki. – Ten Ogród nie jest taki mały.

- Zakrzywienie czasoprzestrzeni? – wtrącił się Javik. Widocznie miał dość bycia po za marginesem rozmowy.

- Przy ich rozmiarach tylko ta opcja jest możliwa – Uśmiechnęła się do proteanina cathka i następne słowa skierowała już do Strażniczki. – Sals, kochana, to co z artefaktem i mapą? – Uśmiechnęła się przy tym uroczo.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli wam ją oddam, to będę musiała zostać wcielona do tego społeczeństwa? A nie ma możliwości, by udało mi się przedłużyć gatunek nagów. Doskonale o tym wiesz – mruknęła cicho, spuszczając głowę i przygryzając lekko wargę. Tym samym postawiła przecież Karlin w nieciekawej sytuacji. Z jednej strony obowiązek, z drugiej – cień dawnych uczuć i szczera sympatia.

- Jestem pewna, że coś wymyślimy kochana. Ludzie i tak krzyżują się z różnymi dziwnymi gatunkami. – Uśmiechnęła się ciepło cathka. _Oczywiście, że tak. Od homo neandertalis, przez asari po drelle. Różne krzyżówki już widziałam. Jakoś Sals i nagowie są bardziej do nich zbliżeni fizjologią. Mężczyzna powinien być w stanie ją zapłodnić._

- Co to ludzie? – Odparła pytaniem nagini. Powodując tym samym u Karlin chęć zapadnięcia się pod ziemię. _Na Boginię, zapomniałam o tym drobnym szczególe._

- Ludzie to jedna z obecnie panujących ras. Ta kobieta w zbroi to właśnie człowiek. – Wyjaśniła i zapytała po raz kolejny. – Artefakt? Mapa? – W jej głosie pojawiła się pierwszy raz przez Shepard słyszana stalowa nuta. Javik również się lekko wzdrygnął nagle rozumiejąc, że ta kobieta nie jest tym, na kogo pozowała. Nie jest pluszową zabawką, lecz drapieżnikiem.

- Musimy pojechać na jednym z orochi – powiedziała spokojnie nagini. Ona nie pierwszy raz słyszała tę nutę, w tym głosie. Owszem, to bolało, ale rozumiała Karlin. Najpierw obowiązek.

- Skoro jest to konieczne – niechętnie zgodziła się cathka krzywiąc usta w grymasie. Na to Sals przyklęknęła i przytknęła dłoń do ziemi sycząc cicho wezwanie „**O wielkie orochi, przybądźcie na wezwanie ostatniej żyjącej córy Wasukiego. Przybądźcie do ostatniej nagini. Przybądźcie i służcie jej tak, jak to jest zapisane**". Karlin tylko się na to wzdrygnęła, ale nic nie powiedziała wsłuchując się w ziemię. Zdecydowanie nie miała ochoty zostać zaskoczoną przez orochi.

Chwilę trwało, nim z ziemi zaczęły wynurzać się wezwane stworzenia. Spojrzała na nie z dobrze ukrywanym wstrętem. Długie, umięśnione, wężowe ciała, paszcze obdarzone wielkimi kłami i możliwość plucia jadem, zdecydowanie nie czyniły z nich ulubionych towarzyszy Karlin. No, ale... Dopóki są posłuszne Sals, ona się nie będzie odzywać. Chociaż...

- Co do-? Miażdżypaszcze? – Wykrzyknęła zszokowana Shepard, patrząc na w dalszym ciągu nieznajomą im istotę głaszczącą stworzenie po łuskach.

- Nie, Shepard. To jacyś ich przodkowie. Miażdżypaszcze nie mają zębów. – Sprzeciwił się Javik.

- **Sals, w sumie zapomniałam ich Ci przedstawić. Kobieta to Jane Shepard, a ta druga istota to Javik – proteanin **– wysyczała Karlin, stwierdzając, że jeśli jeszcze nie wiedzą jak się nazywa nagini, to są tępi i ona nie musi o tym wiedzieć.

** -** **Tyle wieków minęło, a skleroza dalej Cię nawiedza, kochana. **– Sals zaśmiała się lekko. Co zresztą wyszło jej trochę upiornie, no ale nie każdy musi aż tak kochać węże. Szybko wsiadła na jednego z orochi i podała dłoń Karlin. Pamiętała, jak bardzo cathka nie lubi tego gatunku.

** -** Wsiadajcie na drugiego i trzymajcie się mocno. Wątpię, by były tak miłe, by zachowywać się jak przyzwoity środek transportu – powiedziała głośno powodując tym samym oburzony syk u nagini.

- Orochi to nasi przyjaciele, nie środki transportu – warknęła w galaktycznym, jakby nie chcąc przekonać do tego resztę.

- I dlatego wzywałaś je słowami „przybądźcie i służcie"? Ciekawa definicja przyjaźni – zakpiła cathka i zanim Sals zdążyła się odgryźć, zamknęła jej usta swoimi. _Kocham ją całować._ Pomyślała jeszcze nim orochi ruszyły w stronę artefaktu, przerywając ich pocałunek i wyrywając z jej ust przekleństwa.


	9. Chapter 9

_Tym razem o czasie ;) Od razu też ostrzegam, iż z uwagi na nawał nauki i zajęć weekendowych następny rozdział pojawi się dopiero w przyszły poniedziałek, co od tej pory będzie terminem publikowania chapków. Co do komentarzy, to niezmiernie mi przykro, że Karlin was irytuje, niestety na to już nic nie poradzę ;) Może z czasem się wyrobi? W każdym razie zapraszam do czytania i komentowania ;)_

* * *

_**Isinlor**__ - orochi w tym opowiadaniu zostały teraz mocniej opisane. Żeby nie było - jedna głowa ;) Co do Wasukiego jest to naga z hinduskiej mitologii, do której przyznaję będzie wiele nawiązań w tym ficku ;) Co do katany - wolisz, żebym opisywała znane nam odpowiedniki, czy wyliczała "kształt jednego z swych ukochanych mieczy z zbrojowni ojca". Co z tego, że i tak nie wiesz jak on wygląda?_

* * *

_ Ugh... Co tu się stało?_ Tylko ta jedna myśl przewijała się w umyśle Shepard. _Chwilka. Wdech, wydech, wdech... No dobrze, więc reasumując – strażnikiem okazała się... Jak Karlin ją nazwała? Sals? No dobrze, więc strażnikiem okazała się Sals. Na oko kochanka Karlin. Ale, ale, ale... One do siebie syczały! Prawie jak węże... Co to za rasa? I jakim cudem Karlin zna ich język? A najważniejsze... Co to za stworzenie i gdzie nas wiezie?_ Zastanawiała się Jane siedząc na jednym z orochich. Ani to do węży podobne, ani do miażdżypaszcz... Co to jest? I jeszcze te syki... _I jeszcze jedno pytanie... Czemu do cholery nie zareagowałam?!_

Zdziwiona Shepard szybko zauważyła, że orochi, wielkie gady, wyglądające jak bardzo duże węże o ogromnych zębach, zdolne do plucia jadem, nie są szybkie - wyglądało na to, że przetrwanie gwarantowały im rozmiary i prawdopodobnie ogromna siła, ale nie zwinność. _Pani kapitan_ wolała raczej, by bestie te nie widziały w nich wrogów. Walka z nimi mogła być trudniejsza niż z tamtą miażdżypaszczą. Mimo tego, że ich ogromne mięśnie na pewno umożliwiały im chociaż trochę szybszą podróż, gady poruszały się bardzo powoli i ostrożnie. Możliwe, że miały na to wpływ niezadowolone syknięcia wydawane przez Karlin. _Czyżby nasza kochana cathka nie lubiła natury w tej postaci? Jakież to przykre..._

Nie mniej zajmowały ją myśli o słowach, które wypowiedziała Sals. Gdy odda im artefakt czar pryśnie i będzie musiała się rozmnażać, by odratować gatunek. Karlin była niepokojąco pewna, że ludzcy mężczyźni będą w stanie pomóc kobiecie. Ciekawe... No, ale – galaktyka jest duża i kolejny gatunek nie powinien nikomu zaszkodzić. Szczególnie, przy niskiej liczebności. _Udało mi się namówić Parlament, by oddał kolonie kroganom, czemu nie mogłabym jej pomóc? W końcu nim uda im się dojść do liczebności i rozwoju, który mógłby zagrozić galaktyce minie jeszcze kilkaset lat. I to licząc optymistycznie. Jest czas, by poznać tę rasę i przygotować się na ewentualny handel, bądź zagrożenie._

Jednak nim na dobre zanurzyła się w planowaniu kolejnych posunięć (kapitan Shepard, genialnym strategiem jest ;) ) podróż dobiegła końca, a orochi zatrzymały się i opuściły łby, by ich pasażerowie mogli zejść. Jane nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że na twarzy Karlin odmalował się wyraz ulgi, który jednak szybko został zastąpiony przez podejrzliwe zmrużenie oczu. Wysyczała coś w języku węży, a przed nimi pojawiła się mleczna mgiełka, na widok której cathka odsunęła się jeszcze o kilka kroków.

- Co to robi? – Pani kapitan zapytała ostrożnie Strażniczkę.

- Nie bardzo wiem – Skrzywiła się lekko Sals i dodała. – Amrita nie powiedziała mi nic o tej barierze. Rzekła tylko, że to nie powinno zrobić wam krzywdy.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie bardzo miałaś okazję się przekonać o znaczeniu imienia mej matki. – Mruknęła dość głośno Karlin, krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie i dziękując ojcu, że nie ma równie ostentacyjnego imienia.

- Ooo... Nie, a co ono oznacza? – Uśmiechnęła się przymilnie Sals i objęła cathkę w pasie.

_Tak, te dwie zdecydowanie coś łączyło. Ciekawe co na to Javik._ Shepard uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli i spojrzała na proteanina. Nie wydawał się być zraniony, ale kto go tam wie? Podczas wojny z Żniwiarzami też nie pokazywał żadnych uczuć. No, może oprócz rozdrażnienia na obecne „prymitywne rasy". _Phie... Prymitywne, też coś! _

- W naszym języku oznacza to Pełna Nektaru. – Skrzywiła się wyraźnie Karlin i odsunęła od kobiety. _Hmmm... Nie wydaje się być zadowolona z zachowania matki. Powiedziałabym, że jest nim lekko zażenowana, może zdegustowana... W każdym razie na pewno nie wywołuje w niej pozytywnych emocji. W sumie, jeśli nie miała normalnego dzieciństwa, to tłumaczyłoby to zachowanie spragnionego pieszczot kotka... Boże, skąd ja wzięłam to porównanie?_

- Czy coś się... – Shepard nie miała dokończyć pytania, ponieważ zirytowany staniem i czekaniem, na ich decyzję Javik pociągnął ją przez mgłę._ Chyba za bardzo wziął sobie do serca powiedzenie, że gdzie dwie kobiety, tam trzy zdania._ Gdy tylko przez tę mgłę przeszła...

- Kurwa mać! – Wrzasnęła wściekła. – Kto do kurwy nędzy, wpadł na tak kretyński pomysł?!

Szybko stanęły koło niej pozostałe kobiety... No cóż, one zareagowały mniej gwałtownie, na stan w jakim się znalazły. Mianowicie ta mgła - nie wiedzieć jak zdematerializowała im wszystko oprócz ciała. Straciła nawet omni-tool!

- Amrita zawsze miała... Specyficzne poczucie humoru. – Prychnęła cathka i za pomocą swej mocy osłoniła swe biodra i klatkę piersiową złotymi płomieniami. No cóż, nie uczyniła tego na tyle szybko, by Shepard nie zdążyła zerknąć, przypadkowo oczywiście, na opalone ciało. No cóż, nie żeby nie podejrzewała jak cathka może wyglądać, w końcu nie ubierała się zbyt skromnie... Ale robiła wrażenie. _Też chcę mieć takie ciało mając 250 tysięcy lat!_ Wciekła stworzyła przed sobą pole efektu masy, które utrzymywało trawę w sposób, który miał zapewnić choć odrobinę przyzwoitości. Cóż... Sals nie miała tego problemu, ponieważ się przemieniła. Wyglądała... Intrygująco. A jednocześnie upiornie. Stojąca przy nich, nie ukrywajmy – piękna kobieta była teraz wielkim wężem, z rękami. _I Karlin mogła z nią sypiać? Z wężem?_ Białe łuski pokrywały smukłe ciało wężycy, kołnierz, podobny do tych, którymi dysponują ziemskie kobry królewskie, pokryty był czarnymi łuskami, a ciało poniżej dekoltu, ukrywało się za ciemnozielonymi łuskami. _Ciekawe, ciekawe..._ Najgorzej z nich wszystkich skończył chyba Javik stojąc przed resztą i dłońmi zasłaniając swą męskość. Tym razem Shepard porzuciła konwenanse i wpatrywała się w tęczowe skrzydła na jego plecach. Widziała te skrzydła już u Zbieraczy, ale oni byli wynaturzeni poprzez technologię, która zastępowała im organy... No i ich skrzydła były żółtawe. A tutaj? Tęczowe skrzydełka u wojownika... Przygryzła dyskretnie dolną wargę, by się nie roześmiać i zrozumiała, czemu proteanin nigdy ich nie rozkładał, choć kilka razy mogły oszczędzić im kilku siniaków.

- Twoja matka to zrobiła? – Spytała z niedowierzaniem Shepard, kontemplując urodę skrzydeł proteanina. Wydawały się takie delikatne...

- Taaa... Tylko ona jest w stanie wpaść na tak genialny pomysł... – Mruknęła cathka – Wśród protean skrzydła są sprawą prywatną. Samo odsłonięcie ich jest w pewnym stopniu dowodem zaufania, a oczekiwanie go, bądź jak w tym przypadku wgapianie się w nie po przypadkowym odsłonięciu jest uważane za bardzo niekulturalne – Na szczęście powiedziała to na tyle cicho, by Javik nie usłyszał tej „lekcji etykiety", za to na głos _zażartowała _– Nie patrz tak na te skrzydła, przecież widzisz, że już się rumieni – I faktycznie w tej chwili policzki Javika odrobinę przyciemniały – Chodźmy po ten artefakt i mapę. Musimy jeszcze wymyślić jak przetransportować gdzieś Orochi. Tak na wszelki wypadek – Po czym zaczęła syczeć z Sals.

Zaprowadziły ich do sporej groty. Z sufitu zwisały przepiękne stalaktyty, z których kapała czerwona ciecz. Krew, której zapach uderzył ich nozdrza gdy tylko tam weszli. Świeża krew... Jane zerknęła zaniepokojona na Javika, obawiała się, że stare przyzwyczajenia protean wezmą górę. W końcu między drapieżnikiem, a myśliwym była pewna różnica... Zresztą jej obawy wydawały się być zasadne, Javik nie zachowywał się tak jak zwykle. Uniósł lekko głowę, a jego oczy błądziły po jaskini. Zachowywał się jakby szykował się do walki.

- Shepard, bierzcie z Sals artefakt i mapę, ja się zajmę Javikiem. – Powiedziała do niej cicho Karlin i powoli, ostrożnie podeszła do proteanina. Ostrożnie wyciągnęła do niego dłoń...

I reszty już nie widziała, bo biegła razem z wężycą, by zdobyć świecącą kulę i złotą piramidkę czekającą na nich po drugiej stronie jaskini. Wydawało jej się, że jeszcze kątem oka zauważa, jak Javik zostaje wyprowadzony z groty, ale chwilę później musiała już maksymalnie skupić się na samej grocie. Dość boleśnie dowiedziała się, że krew ze stalaktytów parzy, a ze ścian wylatują pociski z... czegoś. Chyba jakiejś trawy, ale nie była tego pewna. To co wiedziała, to to, że bolało i, że nie dało się ich wyciągnąć ot tak, na już. Jakieś 5 metrów od postumentu z artefaktami wszystko ustało. Tu krew już nie kapała, za to pojawiło się coś w rodzaju ducha... Przypominające wyblakłą wersję Karlin. Mleczna skóra, Srebrne włosy i taki sam strój jaki cathka miała na sobie przy pierwszym spotkaniu.

- Nie przejdziecie obok mnie bez szwanku. By przejść musicie coś stracić. Oddać część tego, co daje wam życie. Oddać to w czym łączą się dwa przeciwne sobie żywioły. Jeśli się pomylicie... Pozostałe żywioły was zniszczą. – Wypowiedziała zjawa bezosobowym głosem. _Że co? Karlin chyba o czymś zapomniała wspomnieć... Jaka ofiara? Życie? Nie ma mowy._ Jej myśli chyba odbiły się na jej twarzy, gdyż nagle usłyszała śmiech. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na nagą Sals. Ta tylko uśmiechnęła się do niej złośliwie i odpowiedziała na zagadkę.

- Krew. To, co łączy nas, z cathkami – krew i ogień. Czy też jak Karlin mówiła – ogień w naszej krwi. – Uśmiechnęła się, odsłaniając kiełki i podeszła do zjawy, rozszarpując zębami swój nadgarstek. – Oto Twa ofiara Amrito. – Jej krew spłynęła do warg ducha, powodując tym samym jego zniknięcie i lekkie drganie groty. – Później Ci wytłumaczę! Artefakty! – Paniczny krzyk Sals spowodował natychmiastowy odruch Shepard, przyciągnięcie kuli i piramidy za pomocą biotyki i natychmiastową ucie... Znaczy taktyczny odwrót na z góry upatrzone pozycje.


	10. Chapter 10

Ugh... Przepraszam?

Nowy Chapek później niż powinien być, ale wen mi gdzieś uciekł :( Widział ktoś dużego tygrysa?

* * *

- Cortez! Przekaż Normandii, że mają przynieść trzy damskie płaszcze i jeden męski - warknęła Shepard wchodząc do promu i non stop biotycznie utrzymując przed sobą "zasłonki" z trawy.

- Dwa. Sals przejdzie w tej postaci - wtrąciła się Karlin, po czym powróciła do cichych syków wymienianych z nagini. Jane pozostało tylko się zgodzić. Skinęła głową i usiadła wściekła i zmęczona ciągłym korzystaniem z biotyki. _Ile można?_

* * *

Prom wleciał do hangaru Normandii i osiadł lekko, a z niego wyszedł z trudem powstrzymując wesołość Cortez. Odebrał trzy płaszcze i podał je do środka, po czym szybkim tempem odszedł od Kodiaka, by jego wybuch śmiechu nie został usłyszany przez panią kapitan.

Załoga szybko poznała powód zachowania pilota. Z promu wyłoniła się grupa uderzeniowa odziana tylko w owe płaszcze. Jednak wszelkie objawy wesołości zostały zdławione przez mordercze spojrzenie Shepard oraz widok dziwnej istoty wypełzającej z Kodiaka. Długie, wężopodobne ciało, silne ramiona i pokryty łuskami kołnierz sprawiały duże wrażenie, dopełnione dziwacznymi sykami wymienianymi z ich osobistą cathką.

- C-co to jest? - Fascynacja w głosie Liary wystarczyła, aby dwie z obecnych w hangarze kobiet się zjeżyły. _Karlin - zrozumiałe, w końcu ta Sals była kiedyś jej kochanką. Ale Samara? Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę tamto nagranie... Jej reakcja jest w pełni uzasadniona. _

- Kto! - warknęła Karlin. _Zaraz, dlaczego Sals trzyma ją za biodra? Czyżby powstrzymywała ją przed morderstwem? Ale dlaczego Grunt przygląda im się z takim zainteresowaniem? W sumie - tu wąż, tu jaszczurka. Jeden pies- tfu, gad, znaczy się. ...Chociaż takie podejście jest trochę rasistowskie z mojej strony._

- Nazywa się Sals i to jej gatunek rządził przed proteanami. - Karlin obdarzyła Liarę chłodnym spojrzeniem i wysyczała coś do swojej byłej kochanki. Shepard kątem oka zauważyła rozmarzony wzrok Vegi. _Jeszcze chwila i trzeba mu będzie założyć śliniaczek. (perwers jeden.*)_

* * *

_Javik chyba jako jedyny doszedł do swojej kajuty nie niepokojony. Teraz jak patrzę na nagrania tego, co działo się ostatnim czasem na statku to podziwiam Sals za to, że jeszcze nie zamordowała Jokera. Ze szczególnym okrucieństwem. Czy on zawsze musi żartować z zabójczych istot? Za grosz instynktu samozachowawczego. W sumie ciekawe, czy Sals jest jadowita?_

_ Tak, tak - sumienie nakazuje przyznać, że mi też cholernik nie odpuścił. Na szczęście w ramionach mego_ _Thane'a nic mi nie było straszne. Zresztą, czy mi się wydawało, czy nasz pilot jakoś szybko opuścił tę windę? A co do tego, jak już się dostałam do swojej kajuty - sam fakt, że oglądam te widy dwie godziny po powrocie chyba wyjaśnia co nieco._

_ Swoją drogą, mam nadzieję, że Karlin z Mordinem już rozszyfrowali tę mapę. I co z artefaktem? Chyba trzeba się do nich przejść._

No i w ten oto sposób Jane Shepard znalazła się w laboratorium Mordina Salusa. Doktora Mordina Salusa. Znanego ze swoich zamiłowań do badań na każdym gatunku doktora Mordina Salusa.

- Nie zrobisz mi wiwisekcji! - _Jakim cudem udaje jej się tak wyraźnie syczeć?_ Shepard z lekkim podziwem obserwowała Karlin próbującą powstrzymać Sals przed wydrapaniem salarianinowi oczu. _Czyli jednak nie jest taka opanowana. Szkoda._

- Mordin? - Shepard uniosła z dezaprobatą brew, kątem oka rejestrując sposób w jaki cathka w końcu dała radę uciszyć nagini. Ciekawy i przyjemny. _I bardzo skuteczny._

- Przecież-nic-nie-zrobiłem - odpowiedział mrugając zawzięcie. - Ja-tylko-zaproponowałem-badania.

- WIWISEKCJĘ! - wrzasnęła Sals, ponownie szykując się do ataku. _A jednak nie całkiem skuteczny. A przynajmniej nie długotrwały. _Jednak na tym się skończyło. W pomieszczeniu pojawiło się kilkanaście płomyczków, a jedna z broni po prostu wybuchła.

- Spokój! - Zimny głos cathki rozniósł się po laboratorium. - Głupie dzieci! Wasz świat jest zagrożony, a wy kłócicie się o dobór słów?! - O dziwo Shepard poczuła, że płomienie wywołane przez Karlin wcale nie podwyższają temperatury - wręcz przeciwnie, nawet pomimo natychmiastowej reakcji systemów podtrzymywania życia w pomieszczeniu zaczęło robić się dosyć chłodno.

- Karlin? - Sals przyglądała się cathce z niewątpliwie uzasadnioną trwogą. - Kochanie, co się...

Nie dokończyła. Z przerażeniem patrzyła, jak ciepłe, czekoladowe oczy się zmieniają. Jak cała kobieta się zmienia. Seksowne, kształtne do tej pory ciało Karlin stało się smukłym, wysportowanym ciałem wojowniczki, a ciepła, złota opalenizna zniknęła, pozostawiając po sobie idealnie białą cerę. Brzoskwiniowe usta przybrały barwę karminu, jasno-brązowe, prawie blond włosy przemieniły się w kruczą czerń, a tęczówki pociemniały przybierając kolor źrenic.

- Skoro potrzebujecie nadzorcy zamiast pomocnika, to kimże jestem, aby wam tego odmawiać? - Karlin mruknęła chłodno i uśmiechnęła się okrutnie. - Artefaktem jest jedno z naszych pism o Jafa. - Przysunęła dłoń do piramidki i wyciągnęła z niej dziwnie długi cylinder. - Za dwa, trzy dni dostaniesz tłumaczenie - rzuciła jeszcze w kierunku Shepard i wyszła z laboratorium, które natychmiast odzyskało normalną temperaturę.

Pozostali w pomieszczeniu się wzdrygnęli i spojrzeli po sobie lekko przestraszeni.

- Musimy to odwrócić - szepnęła cicho Sals, osuwając się po ścianie.

- W sensie tę przemianę? - spytała ostrożnie Jane. Nagini skinęła głową.

- Gdy Karlin jest w takim stanie to jest czystą suką, w dodatku śmiertelnie niebezpieczną - mruknęła smętnie. - Amrita opowiedziała mi, co zrobiła jej córka ostatnim razem - Sals zerknęła na zebranych. - Zatopiła Atlantydę.

- No-to-pięknie - wymruczał pod nosem salarianin. - Mamy-na-pokładzie-piekielnie-silną-i-wściekłą-kobietę. Może-być-gorzej?

- Zawsze może stwierdzić, że pierdoli Jafa i pójść spać - stwierdziła Jane, marszcząc brwi.

- To-było-pytanie-retoryczne.

Shepard wzruszyła ramionami.

* * *

Gdy Shepard wracała z labolatorium Mordina, natknęła się na zaiste interesujący widok. Wkurzony Vega właśnie wychodził z ogrodu cathki.

- Czyli zauważyłeś - mruknęła, odprowadzając go do windy.

- Czy zauważyłem? Musiałbym być ślepy, żeby nie zauważyć! Co za suka! - Widać było, że się biedak cały gotuje. _Zdecydowanie lepiej nie zostawiać go samemu sobie._ - Co się do cholery stało?

- Nadzorca zamiast pomocnika, ot co - westchnęła pani kapitan.

- Że co proszę? Jaki nadzorca?

- Powiedzmy, że trochę się wkurzyła. - Jane się skrzywiła. - W sumie poszło o jakieś pierdoły, ale wygląda na to, że Karlin była poddenerwowana od dłuższego czasu. No i w końcu nie wytrzymała.

- "Trochę się wkurzyła"? - Porucznik zaśmiał się gorzko. - Ja bym to nazwał stanem permanentnego wkurwienia, Lola. Nie wiem, może cathki też przechodzą PMS? Tylko taki trochę, hmm, brutalniejszy? - spytał złośliwie, rozmasowują ramię.

- Wlała ci? - Shepard parsknęła śmiechem. - Co jej zrobiłeś?

- Raczej przypiekła. A co do powodu - powiedzmy, że nie wszyscy lubią kawę i ciasteczka. Czego nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć. Kto normalny nie lubi ciasteczek?

- Miałeś dość jaj, żeby zaprosić ją na kawę? W takim stanie? - spytała z niedowierzaniem. - Nie wpadłeś na to, żeby zaczekać, aż się choć trochę uspokoi?

Vega wzruszył ramionami. - A tak właściwie... dlaczego ty i Javik tak nad nią skaczecie? Skąd ta ostrożność? - spytał opierając się o kuchenkę, gdy Shepard zaczęła robić im kawę.

- Usiłujemy zapobiec hipotetycznej rzezi. - Vega uniósł brwi. Jane westchnęła. - To, że Karlin często zachowuje się - a raczej zachowywała - jak puchaty, mały kociak, nie oznacza, że nim jest. - Wręczyła Vedze jego kubek.

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - spytał ostrożnie.

- Że mimo pozorów, jest drapieżnikiem z natury. Śmiertelnie groźnym. A my tego drapieżnika wywabiliśmy. - Shepard spojrzała na swój kubek, jakby to on był wszystkiemu winien.

- Da radę coś z tym zrobić? - Spytał Vega z cichą determinacja w głosie, gotowy do walki o bezpieczeństwo misji.

- Wysłałam tam Javika i Sals. Jeśli oni nie dadzą rady, to nikt nie da.

- Sals? Tę obcą, którą przywieźliście?

- Tak, ją. To była kochanka Karlin. - Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, widząc jak James blednie. - Nie martw się, w swojej drugiej formie wygląda znacznie lepiej.

* * *

* przypis Bety ;)


	11. Chapter 11

_Nareszcie udało się coś napisać ;) Mam nadzieję, że dalej już pójdzie z górki. Pamiętajcie, że komentarze karmią wena - dosłownie ;)_

* * *

- **O co chodzi Sals?** – Cichy syk rozniósł się po ogrodzie cathki, zwracając tym samym uwagę nagini na źródło tegoż syku. Owe źródło siedziało w hamaku i dyktowało swemu omni-toolowi tłumaczenie zwoju leżącego na swoich kolanach.

**-** **Lubisz być taką suką, prawda?** – spytała Sals, siadając miękko na stoliku i wpatrując się w twarz swej byłej kochanki. Tak boleśnie znajomą twarz, a zarazem tak różną od tej, którą pokochała wieki temu. _Mała Sals robi się odważna... I taka niegrzeczna, ach ten okres buntu._

**-** **Jestem, kim jestem. Nie zmienisz tego** – odmruknęła Karlin i wyłączyła program notujący. Wyglądało na to, że wreszcie udało jej się opanować obsługę tego ustrojstwa. – **Mów, co chcesz powiedzieć i odejść. Tym razem nie mam tak wiele czasu jak wtedy, gdy wymierała twa rasa.** – Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie unosząc kąciki warg, przypominając jej samymi słowami ich „rozmowę" przed ówczesną inwazją Żniwiarzy. _Bardzo pasjonującą rozmowę. Co z tego, że później miałam drobne problemy z dostaniem się do mojej kapsuły? Ciekawie było._

**- Dlaczego? Dlaczego tak zareagowałaś? Czemu stałaś się taką zimnokrwistą suką?!** – Jak na początku jej pytania były ciche, nieśmiałe, tak to ostatnie zostało niemalże wykrzyczane przez usta wykrzywione furią. _Ktoś tu potrzebuje drobnej lekcji szacunku. A ja przecież jestem taka niechętna do udzielania jej... Sama siebie okłamuję, to będzie ciekawe._

**-** **Ty mnie taką stworzyłaś maleńka. Tylko ty** – wyszeptała cathka, nachylając się i zbliżając do ucha nagini. – **Naprawdę się łudziłaś, że chodziło o kogoś innego? Przecież zawsze chodzi o ciebie, kochana. Przecież to wszystko jest twoją winą. **– Złowieszczy uśmiech wypłynął na kształtne usta, sączące w tej chwili słowa pełne jadu do tak podatnego umysłu. – **Tak jak śmierć Wasukiego... Gdybyś była choć trochę lepsza. – **Przygryzła płatek jej ucha, po czym cofnęła się. Akurat na tyle, by spojrzeć w zielone oczy towarzyszki. Oczy, które powoli opanowywał ból. – **Gdybyś tylko zdołała obronić Amkar... Gdybyś tylko wtedy skupiła się na powinności wobec ludu, zamiast na mym ciele... No, ale po co chronić część broni mogącej zniszczyć Żniwiarzy? – **Zaśmiała się okrutnie widząc po jej minie, że trafiła w czuły punkt. – **Nic ci się nie udaje, kochana. Zabiłaś własnego ojca, doprowadziłaś do zwycięstwa Maszyn, a teraz? A teraz zmieniłaś mnie. – **Z każdym kolejnym słowem uśmiech cathki nabierał na ostrości i pogardzie. – **Biedny, mały wężyk... Zawsze skazana na porażkę. –** Przesłała jej całusa, widząc jak oczy nagini się zaszkliły. _Chyba pojęła o co mi chodzi? Jak nie, to trudno, poświęcę się i jej to wytłumaczę.. Jeszcze dobitniej._

Sals już miała coś odpowiedzieć albo się rozpłakać, gdy drzwi się otworzyły.

- Karlin? Mogę? – Głęboki głos proteanina widocznie uspokoił Sals, lecz nie dość, by ten nie dostrzegł nadchodzących łez. – Sals?

_Kolejny, który będzie mnie nawracał._

- Nie ważne. – Mruknęła do niego i zwróciła się do byłej kochanki. – **Być może nic mi się nie udaję, lecz przynajmniej nie mam na rękach krwi kilkunastu cywilizacji.**

- **Ups.** –_ To miało zaboleć? TO miało zaboleć? Ha, dobry żart. _ Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, obserwując jak rozżalona kobieta wychodzi, po czym spojrzała na Javika i uniosła brew w wystudiowanym geście. – Szukasz czegoś wojowniku?

**-** Przyczyny twej zmiany, pani – odrzekł poważnie i przysiadł na ściółce w pomieszczeniu, przybierając tradycyjną pozę protean.

- Mej zmiany? Myślałby kto, iż w tej chwili powinieneś poszukiwać powodu twej zmiany, wojowniku – zauważyła przeczesując palcami swe czarne włosy i zakładając kilka niesfornych kosmyków za ucho.

- Co masz na myśli? Nie zarejestrowałem żadnej zmiany w mojej ocenie sytuacji. – Zaoponował. Ale jakoś tak... Słabo? Na pewno bez przekonania.

- Doprawdy? – Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, a w jej oczach po raz kolejny ukazały się lodowe przebłyski. – Więc zobaczmy kim byłeś. Byłeś wojownikiem. Ucieleśnieniem zemsty swego ludu. Istotą twardą, bezkompromisową. Żołnierzem idealnym. A teraz? Teraz mamy dziecko, które potrzebując otuchy przytula się do kogoś starszego. Lepiej, dziecko, które przychodzi do mnie zmartwione mym stanem – zadrwiła. _Całkiem niezła rozrywka. Amrita byłaby ze mnie dumna._

- Dość odpowiedzialne dziecko, by podjąć się opieki nad tobą – odpowiedział zrywając się z miejsca i łapiąc cathkę za nagarstek.

- Nie baw się ogniem, bo się poparzysz – zachichotała zimno Karlin i otoczyła swój nadgarstek delikatną koronką z płomieni, wyrywając tym samym gwałtowne przekleństwo z ust Javika.

- Acho! Jak mogłaś mnie przypalić? – warknął zbliżając się kilka kroków w kierunku kobiety, która przebywała na statku stosunkowo krótko, a już zdołała zdobyć jego lojalność.

- Taka jest natura płomienia – odpowiedziała niewinnym spojrzeniem i złośliwym uśmieszkiem. – Parzy. – Jeszcze przez chwilę z nutkami fascynacji wpatrywała się w oparzone miejsce na dłoni proteanina, po czym przykryła wszelkie uczucia maską pogardy. – To naprawdę urocze, że aż tak się o mnie martwisz. – Pogardliwy uśmiech naprawdę powinien mu uświadomić zagrożenie. – To prawie tak samo jakby yahg martwił się o ciebie. Taka sama możliwość działania. – Posłała mu jeszcze jedno przepełnione pogardą spojrzenie i opadła miękko na plecy, przeciągając się w swoim hamaku.

- Yahg to ledwie zwierzęta. – Warknął rozdrażniony i poderwał się na równe nogi, tylko po to by tym razem ostrożnie przyszpilić cathkę do materiału.

- A czymże jest dla mnie twa rasa? – Spokojnym, pełnym przerażającej gracji ruchem uwolniła swoje nadgarstki. – Jakby nie patrzeć byłam przy tym jak uczyliście się czym jest ogień. – Utworzyła mały płomyczek nad wyciągniętą dłonią. – Więc powiedz mi wojowniku, czym dla mnie różnisz się od yahga?

- Tym, że miałem cię w swych ramionach? – spytał ironicznie próbując się uśmiechnąć. Blado mu to wyszło.

- Niezła próba – zaśmiała się zimno. A raczej byłaby niezła, gdyby nie to, że pozwoliłam się przytulić z litości. Na tym świecie było całkiem sporo gatunków. Poznałam wielu osobników... Cóż, jakoś wobec nich nigdy nie poczułam takiej litości i pogardy. – Uniosła się na łokciu, cedząc zimne słowa, dosłownie kilka centymetrów od jego twarzy. – Naprawdę, mało kto daje się zamknąć w kapsule, miast walczyć o swoich bliskich. Za swoje imperium. – Cathka uśmiechała się okrutnie, gdy każde jej słowo uderzało proteanina. – Jakie to uczucie Javiku du Valon? – Zapytała z zjadliwym uśmiechem i uniosła brew, gdy zamiast jakiejkolwiek reakcji dostrzegła tylko zaskakującą koncentrację w oczach. Po czym już na amen zabrakło jej nie tylko słów, ale i tchu.

Javik du Valon – jedyny ocalały proteanin, wojownik, ucieleśnienie zemsty swego ludu, właśnie pochylał się nad nią i z determinacją całował jej wargi. _Cóż, przynajmniej ma dość rozsądku, by trzymać zęby przy sobie._ Mruknęła w myślach, po czym zorientowała się co się dzieje. Mały wybuch jej mocy wypchnął proteanina z jej kajuty razem z drzwiami. Wściekła, naprawdę wściekła cathka wyszła z pomieszczenia i chwyciła Javika za gardło oraz przyparła do ściany. Lekko podduszając zaczęła prawie że syczeć w jego stronę.

- Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś aż tak stęskniony, dzieciaczku. Więc nie dość, że przyłazisz w chlubnej misji niesienia pomocy zagubionym niewiastom, to próbujesz też wykorzystać ich prawdopodobną chwilową słabość? No niezły z ciebie rycerzyk. Jak widzę taki sam jak wojownik.

- Karlin, ja... – urwał czując jak powoli zaczyna brakować mu powietrza, co widząc cathka rozluźniła lekko zaciśniętą dłoń. Odkaszlnął, usiłując złapać oddech. – Ja nie myślałem... Po prostu... Po prostu chcia-...chciałem cię uciszyć – powiedział wreszcie i uniósł wzrok, a w jego wzroku odmalowała się lekka niepewność? _On naprawdę sądził, że ujdzie mu to płazem? Całowanie cathki? Mnie?_

- Niezła opinia o własnej wartości. – Uśmiechnęła się okrutnie. – Skoro tak prymitywna istota ośmiela się całować... Całować! – Podkreśliła i ponownie trochę mocniej zacisnęła palce. – Istotę wyższą o tyle generacji, że w mych oczach jesteś tylko nędzną bakterią. Zwykłym prymitywem. – Puściła jego gardło i ostatnie słowa wyszeptała cicho, z okrutną czułością głaszcząc go po twarzy, obserwując jak proteanin rozmasowywuje sobie gardło. – Zwykła, mała zabaweczka, która stała się chciwa. Wiesz jak kończą takie zabawki, prawda? – Kątem oka zarejestrowała, jak Vedze opadła szczęka. _Tak właściwie to kiedy oni tam przyszli?_


End file.
